Sept jours pour tout recommencer
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Post film : Pour se venger des gardiens, Pitch capture Jack Frost et s'empare de ses pouvoirs. Ce processus durera sept jours. Sept jours pour se haïr, et se détruire. Sept jours pour tenter de se comprendre, entre douleur et colère. Sept jours pour s'apprivoiser, pour apprendre à s'aimer... Sept jours... Pour tout recommencer. Attention, léger Pitch/Jack, mais très soft.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Après mon premier OS, ma première songfic, voilà ma première fic à chapitres, toujours sur "les cinq légendes" ^^.

Elle sera composée de ce prologue + 7 chapitres. A noté que j'ai réussi à terminer entièrement cette fic avant de commencer à la publier.

Ceux qui décident de la lire sont donc sûr d'en voir la fin ! ;)

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : Oui, mon titre est bien une référence au livre "Sept jours pour une éternité", de Marc Levy.

Mais la comparaison s'arrête là, les deux histoires n'ont rien en commun. (A part, bien sur, la durée symbolique de la semaine ^^).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks. Et merci à Auro0109, pour son dessin qui illustre cette fic ! Son profil : auro0109. deviantart

Une dernière chose : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous sera agréable !

* * *

_**Sept jours pour tout recommencer**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

_Prologue_

La nuit avait pris le pas sur le jour, et dans le ciel sans aucun nuage, la pleine lune faisait scintiller d'éclats argentés la couche de neige qui recouvrait la forêt. On aurait dit que de la poussière d'étoiles était tombée sur la terre. Tout était calme autour du lac gelé qui avait vu naître Jack Frost, près de 300 ans plutôt. Un lieu serin, oublié, où le temps semblait se distendre devant le pouvoir qui imprégnait le domaine de l'esprit du froid. De petits flocons argentés se mirent à danser doucement dans le ciel, se confondant avec les étoiles, et une douce brise fit chanter les branches des arbres alentours.

Une silhouette fine et élancée se posa, avec légèreté, sur la neige poudreuse près du lac. Le vent tournoya rapidement autour de l'adolescent, qui laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de le congédier d'un geste de la main. Il posa ensuite son regard d'un bleu profond sur la glace, et y laissa traîner son bâton qui y forma des arabesques de givre. Jack leva son visage vers la lune avec un sourire. Il se permit un profond soupire de détente et s'affaissa dans le tapi neigeux. C'était un besoin de repos qui l'avait ramené ici, sur ses terres, où il n'avait pas pu revenir depuis quelques temps. Il laissa la tranquillité du lieux l'envahir alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Depuis qu'il était devenue gardien il ne manquait pas d'occupations. Lui, l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement, devait installer la saison froide, faire rire les enfants dans des batailles de boules de neige, et s'assurer qu'aucun esprit maléfique ne trouble leur bien être. Certes il n'était pas seul pour veiller sur les enfants, et les quatre autres gardiens remplissaient très bien leurs rôles. Mais ce soir, Jack Frost avait besoin d'une pose. Combien de temps déjà ? Jack compta mentalement et fut surprit du résultat trouvé. Cinquante ans, cinquante longues années que Pitch avait été vaincu.

Désormais il n'était plus seul et oublié, les enfants croyaient en lui et les gardiens le considérait comme l'un des leurs. Même si au final, il n'avait pas beaucoup de contacts avec les quatre autres. Il croisait Nord à noël et Bunny à pâques, alors que certaines nuits il échangeait quelques mots, au détour d'un courant d'air, avec Fée ou Sab. Puis de temps en temps, une réunion exceptionnelle était organisée pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Jack sourit en se souvenant qu'il y avait quelques réunions de cela, Fée lui avait dit qu'elle trouvait qu'il avait mûri. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu plus respectueux des règles. Mais malgré tous ses devoirs de gardien, il restait égal à lui même, et trouvait chaque jour quelques bêtises à mettre en pratique.

Jack s'allongea sur le dos, mains derrière la tête, son fidèle bâton posé à ses cotés. Il regarda la lune, ronde et lumineuse, il était heureux de sa vie maintenant. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il commença à comprendre l'étendue de sa fatigue. Un esprit n'a pas besoin de dormir régulièrement, comme un humain ordinaire. Pourtant un fil de sable de rêve traçait déjà son chemin dans le ciel de nuit, pour venir bercer le sommeil de l'esprit de l'hiver. Alors qu'une légère brise venait secouer ses cheveux blancs, en une tendre caresse. Et ce fut l'ensemble du lieux qui sembla s'assoupir en même temps que son enfant.

Pourtant, dans les ténèbres, deux yeux jaunes et malfaisants observaient la scène, guettant le moment où l'esprit du froid serait totalement endormi. Le maître des cauchemars émergea alors sans bruits de l'obscurité. Enfin, après tant d'années passées à reconstituer suffisamment sa puissance perdue, Pitch allait pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur les gardiens. Et il allait commencer ce soir, avec ce Jack Frost, responsable de sa défaite. Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans son regard, alors qu'il appelait à lui l'une de ses bêtes de l'ombre.

Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite, témoignant de la préparation savamment mise en place par Pitch, dans son désir de revanche. Le cauchemar à la forme équine, sa préférée, percuta avec violence le corps endormit. Jack, réveillé en sursaut, fut totalement incapable de se défendre. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il s'étala sur la glace, loin de son précieux bâton. Le fidèle bout de bois était désormais entre les pattes du cheval noir, qui renâclait avec dédain, et c'était là tout ce qu'il fut capable d'analyser.

L'esprit de l'hiver se redressa et se jeta vers le cauchemar pour récupérer son arme. Mais Pitch avait anticipé cette réaction, et Jack, trop concentré sur son bâton, ne le vit pas préparer son attaque. Une lame de sable noir frappa l'esprit du froid de plein fouet, qui fut projeté à plusieurs mètres de là, sonné. Pitch faillit sauter de joie, et un glapissement de victoire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait réussit ! Jack Frost était à sa merci !

Le maître de la peur s'approcha de sa victime avec un sourire maléfique. L'esprit de l'hiver remua légèrement, gémissant doucement, avant de perdre définitivement connaissance, avec pour dernière image le regard effrayant de Pitch. Ce dernier contempla un instant le corps inanimé, un filet de sang perlant sur sa tempe. Il leva ensuite un regard mauvais vers la lune qui brilla faiblement, comme attristée par la scène dont elle avait été la spectatrice impuissante. Le rire sinistre de Pitch s'éleva dans le nuit, alors que les ténèbres se refermaient sur lui, sa victime, et son cauchemar, les entraînant dans le monde des ombres.

Au niveau du lac, des nuages gris s'amoncelèrent dans le ciel, et le vent se leva pour porter des bourrasques de neige. Une silhouette rondelette et lumineuse s'approcha du lieu qui venait de voir son enfant enlevé. Sab, alerté par la détresse qu'il avait ressentit au moment du réveil brutal de Jack, s'était dirigé vers le domaine de son ami. Il était inquiet de ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Mais arrivé sur place, il ne distingua que quelques traces de lutte dans la neige. Son regard fut alors attiré par un objet sur les bords du lac gelé.

Il s'approcha, et fut secoué d'un hoquet de surprise quand il reconnu le bâton de Jack Frost. Sab prit entre ses mains l'objet à la surface couvert de givre. Il savait que c'était le catalyseur du pouvoir de l'esprit de l'hiver, jamais ce dernier ne s'en serrait séparé. Le marchand de rêve ne pouvait en déduire qu'une seule chose : quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il resserra sa prise sur le bois irrégulier alors, qu'au même moment, des aurores boréales zébrèrent le ciel nuageux : Nord donnait l'alerte. Sab se dépêcha de créer un avion de sable de rêve pour se rendre au pôle, serrant avec inquiétude le bâton de l'enfant du froid.

Dans l'atelier de Nord s'était la débâcle, les yétis et les lutins s'agitaient dans tout les sens, essayant vaguement de travailler, dans le désordre le plus complet. Noël était passé depuis plus d'un mois, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Sab se fraya un chemin, entre les différentes pîles de jouets, jusqu'à la salle du globe. Avant de franchir la porte il entendit Nord déclarer d'une voix alarmé :

_ _Pitch est revenue ! Il faut agir ! Où sont Jack et Sab ?_

La voix fluette de Fée lui répondit, doucement inquiète :

_ _Tu es sur Nord ? Ça fait à peine 50 ans que nous l'avons renvoyé dans les ténèbres..._

Et ce fut à Bunny d'enchainer, sarcastique :

_ _Si c'est encore ta bedaine qui te dérange, c'est certainement dû à tous ces cookies et verres de laits que tu as engloutit la nuit de Noël._

__ Ça n'a rien de drôle Bunny ! _Répliqua sèchement Nord. _Premièrement, ces assiettes sont préparées par les enfants qui croient en moi, je ne vais tout de même pas les laisser telles quelles._

_ _Nous y voilà._ Murmura Bunny avec lassitude.

_ _Et deuxièmement, rien à voir avec ma bedaine, l'Homme de la Lune m'a averti du retour de Pitch ! _Acheva le Père Noël.

_ _Tu as vu une ombre ! _Répliqua Bunny avec une certaine colère, et il allait renchérir quand le regard horrifié de Fée l'arrêta net.

Bunny suivit son regard pour tombait sur Sab qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais plus que le gardien en lui même, c'était ce qu'il avait dans ses mains qui les angoissaient. Tous savaient parfaitement à quel point ce bâton était important pour Jack Frost. Tous comprenaient que Sab ici, seul, avec le dit bâton dans les mains, ne signifiait rien de bon, bien au contraire. Nord s'approcha du marchand de rêve avec un visage grave.

_ _Sab, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plait ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier s'empressa de faire apparaître de petites images de sable de rêve au dessus de sa tête. Les autres gardiens pouvaient voir la silhouette d'un adolescent avec un fin fil de sable qui tournait autour de sa tête. Puis, le fil se rompit brusquement. Nord réfléchit un instant avant de tenter :

__ Jack était endormit, et quand il s'est réveillé, tu as compris qu'il y avait un souci ?_

Sab hocha la tête.

_ _Où as tu trouvais ça ?_ Continua le Russe en désignant le bâton.

Cette fois Sab dû réfléchir un peu. Il fit apparaître quelques arbres et un tapis de sable pour représenter le lac.

_ _Tu n'as rien de plus précis ?_ Questionna Nord.

Sab fit la grimace, les domaines des différents esprits étaient souvent des lieux sacrés, farouchement protégés par ces derniers. Il devait être le seul à avoir découvert, et pénétré, celui de Jack Frost il y a plusieurs années de cela, un peu par hasard. Il rajouta un gros flocon à six branches au dessus du lac.

_ _Le territoire de Jack._ Murmura Fée, en comprenant ce qu'essayait de dire son ami de sable.

Ce denier hocha vivement la tête et un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. L'esprit de l'hiver, qu'ils considéraient tous comme l'un des leurs avait disparut, attaqué sur ses propres terres. La gravité de la situation était réelle. Et même Bunny ravala une de ses remarques cinglantes dont il avait le secret.

Un tintement céleste raisonna dans la salle, attirant l'attention de tous, et les pâles rayons de la lune se concentrèrent en un faisceau qui forma bientôt une ombre sinistre sur le sol. Comme cinquante ans au part avant, l'Homme de Lune alertait ses gardiens du retour de leur ennemi. Nord prit la parole d'une voix grave :

_ _Alors Pitch est revenu et a attaqué Jack __sur son propre domaine,__ profitant de sa fatigue. Mais... pourquoi ?_

Un silence anxieux fut la seule réponse que les autres occupants de la salle purent donner à sa question.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Des impressions ? Je sais qu'il est difficile de juger sur un simple prologue, mais bon... ^^

J'essaierais de poster régulièrement (normalement mardi et vendredi soir). Surtout que les chapitres ne sont pas bien longs.


	2. Premier jour

_**Sept jours pour tout recommencer**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà le premier jour, juste de quoi poser correctement les bases de cette histoire.

Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire, aussi je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :)

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous rencontrerez sans doute.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks.

* * *

_1er Jour :_

Jack gémit doucement en reprenant conscience, il bougea un à un les muscles de son corps endolori et sentit rapidement qu'il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. Ses mains était attachées au mur au dessus de sa tête, juste assez bas pour lui permettre de s'asseoir tout en fléchissant légèrement les coudes.

L'esprit de l'hiver grimaça, il était évident qu'il se trouvait dans une situation problématique. La panique tentait déjà de se frayer un chemin dans ses veines, mais il se força à respirer calmement. Cédez à la peur ne l'aiderait pas à trouver une solution pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle de lui même.

Jack sentait, dans son dos, le contact froid de la paroi contre laquelle il reposait. Il laissa échapper un profond soupire en s'y adossant un peu plus, se concentrant sur ce contact aussi froid que sa propre peau, qui le rassurait un peu. Il déplia doucement ses jambes engourdies, et bougea un peu pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable. Se faisant, il agita les liens qui le retenait, et qui produire le son sinistre de chaînes qui s'entre chocs.

Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer d'analyser ce qu'il pouvait, tentant de comprendre. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce vide sans aucune fenêtre, tout y était noir et plongeait dans la pénombre. Seule une torche située sur sa gauche émettait une faible lumière qui léchait les ténèbres, mais sans parvenir à les percer réellement. Et les ombres tremblantes que projetait cette lueur, dansées sur les murs de couleurs foncées de façon effrayante.

Régulièrement, un tintement sinistre brisait le silence. Un son horrible, oppressant, qui résonnait un instant puis disparaissait, pour mieux revenir quelques temps plus tard. Jack sentit sa respiration s'accélérer malgré lui, la Peur semblait toquer à son esprit un peu plus fort à chaque fois que ce bruit déchirait le silence. Rapidement, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu juste avant de perdre conscience. Cet esprit noir et maléfique qui l'avait toisé, avec ce regard jaune si dérangeant.

Jack sentit sa peur se muer en colère contre le maître des ombres, contre lui même, et contre sa faiblesse et son manque de discernement qui avait permit à son ennemi de le capturer ainsi. Un cri de rage monta du tréfonds de sa gorge, alors qu'il se projetait en avant, tirant avec force sur ses liens qui claquèrent violemment :

_ _Pitch ! Espèce de..._

Son cri mourut ses lèvres alors qu'il retombait contre le mur. Il avait tenté de concentrer ses pouvoirs sur les menottes qui le retenaient pour les brisaient. Mais la sensation de brûlure qu'il ressentait maintenant sur ses poignets lui avait coupé le souffle. En plus de 300 ans de vie, Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, avait appris à fuir le chaud comprenant que rien ne lui était plus hostile. Et la moindre chaleur était, peu à peu, devenue pour lui un lointain souvenir. Pourtant, en cet instant, la peau de ses poignets le tiraillait, anormalement chaude.

L'esprit du froid calma doucement sa respiration, et se concentra à nouveau sur ses entraves. Il tenta d'en glacer la surface, comme pour toutes autres matières. Mais le métal s'échauffa, irradiant sur sa peau une morsure de feu. Jack n'abandonna pas, il persévéra son effort en grimaçant. Malheureusement, les menottes n'en devenaient que plus chaudes encore.

Et au moment ou son énergie condensée aurait dû suffire à geler les chaînes et le mur en même temps, il comprit que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas seulement contrés, mais aussi aspirés par ses liens. Un petit couinement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il s'affaissait à nouveau contre le mur, vaincu. Ses poignets étaient tellement brûlants qu'y voir des flammes lécher sa peau ne l'aurait pas étonné. Cette sensation lui était quasi insupportable, et les entraves ne semblaient pas vouloir refroidir très vite.

Il se cala contre le mur froid, se raccrochant à ce contact plus agréable. Il était encore un peu essoufflé quand un rire sinistre monta depuis les ombres. Le maître de la peur émergea des ténèbres qui semblèrent s'ouvrir pour lui faire place. Jack se tendit et un murmure haineux s'échappa de ses lèvres :

_ _Pitch..._

L'intéressé rit de plus belle.

__ C'est bien moi ! Celui qui te détruira Jack Frost ! Tu as comprit à quoi servent ces menottes maintenant ? J'aurais pu t'en avertir avant, mais il m'était bien plus agréable de te voir te débattre comme une bête blessée. Et gageons, d'un commun accord, que même si je t'avais prévenu, tu aurais tenu à essayer de briser ces chaînes quand même. N'est ce pas ?_

Tout en parlant, l'esprit des ombres s'était agité dans de grands gestes théâtrales, qui frisaient le ridicule. Si Jack n'avait pas été en situation de faiblesse, il se serrait moqué avec plaisir de son ennemi. Mais ce dernier s'était maintenant rapproché, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Pitch se baissa à sa auteur, et pris le fin menton de l'esprit de l'hiver entre deux doigts, le forçant à le regarder. Les pupilles jaunes et effrayantes de l'esprit des ombres plongèrent dans celles de Jack, d'un bleu profond, avec une proximité perturbante. L'esprit de l'hiver se dégagea d'un geste vif :

_ _Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?_ Cracha-t-il au visage de son ennemi.

_ _Ce que je compte faire ? Mais enfin, ça me paraît évident !_ Se faisant, Pitch se redressa pour toiser sa victime. _Jack, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis sur la peur et le froid, comme ils se marient si bien ?_ Il marqua une pose, puis il reprit d'une voix emplit de colère. _Toi et les autres gardiens vous m'avez dépossédé de mes pouvoirs, mais je vais les récupérer ! Et je vais surtout m'emparer des tiens ! Car c'est bien à ça que servent ces menottes Jack Frost ! J'ai mis prés de 50 ans pour les concevoir, mais dans sept jours, pas un de plus, elles auront aspiré toute ta force vitale... Et je serais plus puissant que jamais !_

L'esprit de l'hiver tira violemment sur ses liens qui s'entrechoquèrent, coupant court à un nouvel l'éclat de rire de son ennemi.

_ _Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Les autres gardiens vont agir, et ensemble on te renverra dans les ténèbres !_ Déclara-t-il avec conviction.

_ _Et comment comptes tu faire ? _Répliqua Pitch avec un largue sourire.

Jack tira à nouveau sur ses liens, mais il devait bien admettre que, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. A part dévisager le maître des ombres avec un regard haineux.

_ _Les autres gardiens ne te trouveront pas. Je m'en assurerais personnellement._ Acheva Pitch, avec une lueur maléfique dans les yeux.

_ _Nous te vaincrons, comme nous l'avons déjà fait !_ Gronda l'esprit du froid, déterminé.

Le maître de la peur fit la moue.

__ On en reparlera. Tu vas perdre lentement espoir, et je serais aux premières loges pour m'en __délecter._ Conclu-t-il avec un air malsain sur le visage.

L'esprit de l'hiver allait répliquait mais Pitch l'en empêcha en enchaînant.

_ _Mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Aussi je te propose une autre solution : si tu t'allies à moi, je te libérerais. Mais pas de coup bas ! Tu es faible ici, dans mon royaume de ténèbres, en plus tu n'as même plus ton arme ! _

La pensée un peu folle d'essayer de piéger son ennemi avait bien enfleurée l'esprit de Jack. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était pratiquement irréalisable. Il était seul et désarmé, en territoire ennemi. Il baissa la tête et regarda obstinément le sol. Il aurait peut être pu jouer le jeu jusqu'au moment propice, mais Pitch avait certainement dû prévoir tout les cas de figure possible. A près tout, il n'avait eu que ça à faire pendant cinquante ans, préparer sa revanche.

Mais Jack aurait pu attendre une faille chez son ennemi... Oui, un autre que lui aurait préféré cette solution, au fait de rester enchaîné là sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais il était lui, Jack Frost, et la simple pensée de s'ailler à Pitch, même en jouant la comédie, et surtout en jouant la comédie au final, le dégouttait au plus au point. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il se mordit la lèvre et commença dans un murmure :

__ Jamais... Tu m'entends Pitch ? Jamais je ne m'allierais à toi ! Plutôt mourir !_ Jack avait terminé en hurlant ses derniers mots.

Le rire sinistre du maître de la Peur ricocha sur les murs, alors qu'il disparaissait dans les ténèbres.

_ _Parfait ! Je savais que tu dirais cela, et je préfère les choses ainsi ! Ça va être bien plus amusant... _

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce alors que Jack le perdait de vu.

_ _Pitch ! Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça !_ Hurla-t-il.

Mais déjà, son ennemi avait disparu, il était désormais seul dans le noir. L'esprit de l'hiver s'affaissa contre le mur et chercha une position plus confortable. Il était fatigué par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, et il devait réfléchir.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la nuit du Pôle, dans l'atelier de Nord, ce dernier faisait des allés et retours dans le salon. Sab et lui attendaient le retour de Bunny et Fée qui avaient été envoyés vérifier l'entrée connue du royaume de Pitch. Le marchand de rêves lui, somnolait en lévitant à quelques centimètres du tapi en laine épaisse aux couleurs rouges.

Nord se doutait que le gardien ne dormais pas vraiment, il n'aurait pas dormi dans une situation pareille. En fait, le père Noël avait une théorie selon laquelle, quand Sab était dans cet état de semi sommeil, il effectuait en réalité son travail distribuant les rêves à distance. Mais Nord n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'interroger l'autre gardien pour valider son hypothèse, et puis, chacun d'eux avait ses petits secrets.

Son regard passa de l'homme de sable à la table, où était posé le bâton de Jack Frost. La situation était préoccupante, personne ne savait ce que Pitch pouvait faire subir au jeune esprit du froid... Mais certainement rien qui améliorerait sa santé. Nord s'était rapidement attaché à Jack, le prenant sous son aile dès le début. Il voyait en lui au delà de l'image d'éternel rebelle, derrière laquelle son cadet se réfugiait.

Nord n'avait pas pu être avec lui pour l'aider et le guider durant les 300 ans de solitude que Jack Frost avait subit. Il n'avait pas pu car il était gardien, que son travail l'occupait beaucoup, et qu'il ne pouvait pas aider les dizaines d'esprits solitaires et oubliés de part le monde. Être gardien ne signifiait pas avoir la solution à tout les maux du monde. Mais quand Jack avait été appelé pour en devenir un à son tour, Nord avait décidé de l'aider dans sa quête de réponses. Même s'il était bien conscient que 300 ans de solitude ne s'effaçaient pas en quelques mois.

Soudain Bunny entra dans le salon en sautillant, suivit de Fée qui voletait derrière lui, leur arrivée tira Nord de sa contemplation du bâton gelé. Il tourna vers eux, en même temps que Sab désormais réveillé, un regard chargé d'espoir. Mais le lapin et la femme-oiseau balancèrent négativement la tête :

_ _L'entre de Pitch est toujours sellée._ Formula Bunny avec une grimace.

Un silence s'installa. _Oui_, pensa Nord, _on efface pas 300 ans de solitude en quelque mois, tout comme on ne devient pas gardien en quelques mois_. Il regarda une à une les mines sombres de ses amis. Même si l'intégration de Jack à leur rang avait suscité quelques tensions, il était désormais l'un des leurs. Un membre à part entière de l'espèce de famille qu'ils formaient tous ensemble, or les membres d'une famille s'entraident les uns les autres.

__ Il faut faire quelque chose_. Décida Nord à voix haute.

Les autres le regardèrent, un peu interdit. Nord avait déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises d'utiliser une de ses boules à neige magiques pour atteindre Jack Frost. Mais après plusieurs échecs ils avaient bien du se rendre à l'évidence, les pouvoirs maléfiques de Pitch bloquaient ceux de Nord.

_ _Mais, faire quoi ?_ Gémit Fée, en baissant tristement les yeux.

_ _Fée, toi et Sab vous volez, vous pouvez donc parcourir de plus grandes distances plus facilement. Et de toute façon, votre travail vous amènes à beaucoup vous déplacer. Vous allez ouvrir l'œil, surveiller le moindre indice, le moindre évènement inhabituel qui pourrait nous fournir une piste. Bunny et moi, nous allons chercher des informations dans la bibliothèque que je possède. Un ancien ouvrage nous en apprendra peut être plus sur Pitch, et sur l'endroit où il pourrait être_.

Sab tendit devant lui deux de ses doigts très rapprochés, et Fée le voyant faire commenta doucement :

_ _Sab a raison, c'est peu..._

_ _Oui, ça l'est,_ répondit Nord. _Mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire et d'attendre que Pitch se manifeste._

Sab et Fée finirent par hocher la tête, le père Noël n'avait tort : mieux valait des recherches désespérées que pas de recherches du tout. Bunny lui, avait les bras croisés sur son torse et son museau frétillait nerveusement.

_ _Je vais vérifier que tout va bien dans mes terriers, et je te rejoins Nord._ Finit-il par déclarer, avant de disparaître dans un de ses trous magiques, sans laisser à personne le temps de réagir.

Le Père Noël haussa simplement les épaules en voyant Bunny partir en vitesse. Chacun avait sa façon de gérer les problèmes, le lapin reviendrait une fois qu'il serait peu calmer.

Bunny s'enfonça dans ses tunnels, agacé, il s'était retenu de contester les paroles du gardien de l'émerveillement. Lui aussi voulait aider Jack, lui aussi le considérait comme un ami important, et ses pitreries lui manquait déjà. Mais la situation était frustrante, toute leur agitation ne servait à rien, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. «_Attendre que Pitch se manifeste_» avait dit Nord. Bunny se redressa en pénétrant son domaine, de petits œufs vinrent l'accueillir.

__ Attendre, parce que c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait face à lui... N'avons nous d'autres choix que d'attendre qu'il nous rende ton corps, encore plus froid qu'il ne devrait, Jack ?_

Bunny frappa de son poing fermait contre un mur. Il regarda avec un air désolé les petits œufs qu'il venait d'effrayer et en ramassa deux entre ses pattes. Peindre le détendrait peut être un peu.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Alors ce premier chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ?

(Il faut que j'arrête de suite le massacre, ou je peux continuer ? XD)

Bref, plus sérieusement, j'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre mardi soir. Il sera sans doute aussi tardif que celui ci.


	3. Deuxième jour

_**Sept jours pour tout recommencer**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour les review, fav' et autre 'follow'. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est vraiment encourageant !

Ensuite, chose promise, chose due, voici le deuxième chapitre ! Toujours aussi tardif... Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut accuser, c'est l'épisode de Dr House ^^".

Je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est sans doute pas le meilleur chapitre. Je l'ai repris plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fait, je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite.

Il s'agit plus d'un chapitre de transition qu'autre chose, je le trouve mou... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes, que vous trouverez sans doute en lisant ce texte.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks.

* * *

_2ème Jour :_

Un trou magique s'ouvrit dans le sol et le gardien de l'espoir en sortit, le visage sombre et les muscles tendus, en position de garde. Le grand lapin détailla la forêt où il se trouvait, les branches des arbres s'entrelaçaient, assombrissant considérablement le sous bois. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, la seule entrée connue pour le monde des ténèbres. L'aube commençait à peine et jetait, au travers des branches, des reflets ocres.

Bunny s'approcha doucement du trou obscur dont le boyaux plongeait sous terre. Il inspecta l'entrée, mais comme la veille, elle était belle et bien condamnée. Le lapin poussa un profond soupir, qu'avait il espéré en venant jusqu'ici ? Un indice, le moindre petit indice qui aurait pu faire progresser leurs recherches. Bunny allait faire demi tour et retourner vers le Pôle, où Nord devait sûrement l'attendre dans sa bibliothèque, quand un bruit attira son attention.

Il se mit en position d'attaque, préparant son boomerang, mais ce fut Fée qui apparut entre les arbres. La gardienne des souvenirs lui fit un pâle sourire d'excuse. Ils restèrent un moment, silencieux, leurs regards abattus portaient sur l'entrée du royaume des ombres.

__ Toi aussi, tu es venu vérifier si c'était toujours scellé ?_ Demanda finalement Fée dans un murmure.

La question, dont la réponse était évidente, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Pour la gardienne, c'était surtout un moyen de commencer la conversation, de rompre ce silence lourd. Bunny se contenta d'hocher distraitement la tête.

_ _On est bête ! _S'exclama brusquement Fée dans un rire nerveux, ses petits bras serrés contre elle. _On est déjà venue hier, pourquoi ça serrait différent aujourd'hui ?_

Elle n'avait pas détourner les yeux du trou sombre, et elle continua.

__ Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour Jack, il doit être désespéré, seul dans le noir... On aurait dû pourvoir le protéger. On aurait pas dû le laisser seul alors qu'il était affaibli. On aurait..._

Sa voix se brisa et elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Bunny, qui était resté imperturbable jusque là, regarda brusquement Fée. Il savait la gardienne sensible et très proche de Jack. Mais la voir pleurer le rendait mal alaise, il essaya plus au moins maladroitement de la consoler un peu.

__ Il ne faut pas abandonner si vite ! Jack n'a pas besoin d'être materné, il est puissant et..._

Mais Fée l'interrompit en hurlant presque, regardant le lapin avec colère :

_ _Jack est faible ! Il n'a pas son bâton, et il était entrain de dormir quand Pitch l'a attaquer. Or si un esprit dort, c'est qu'il est affaibli ! Donc en ce moment, Jack est faible ! _Elle marqua une pose puis reprit d'une voix plus calme. _Toi ou moi, quand on est vraiment très fatigués, Nord nous accueille sous son toit. Dans son atelier, on sait que l'on est en sécurité. Nous aurions dû faire plus attention à la faiblesse de Jack, et l'inviter à se reposer au calme chez Nord. Mais ça nous paraît si __naturel... On ne l'a jamais fait... On a penser, à tort, que Jack s'intégrerait naturellement à notre groupe..._

A nouveau, le silence s'installa et seul le vent qui secouait les branches se fit entendre.

_ _Désolé, je me suis emportée_. Marmonna Fée au bout d'un moment.

_ _Pas grave, moi aussi je m'inquiète..._

Ces mots, prononcés tout bas par le gardien de l'espoir, eurent pour effet de peindre la surprise sur le visage de Fée, ainsi qu'un léger sourire amusé. Elle se doutait que son ami s'était lui aussi attaché à Jack, à sa façon, mais qu'il le formule était vraiment étonnant de sa part.

__ Peut être que tu as raison, mais rien ne dis que Jack aurait accepter de se reposer chez Nord. Parfois, on a juste besoin de retourner sur ses propres terres. _Constata Bunny en regardant distraitement de coté. _Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus,_ _c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire. Toi, moi, les autres gardiens, on a toujours était dans la défense, jamais dans l'attaque. On fait notre travail jusqu'au moment où un esprit maléfique se réveille et vienne perturber l'équilibre établi. Et alors on s'allie pour le repousser, mais pas plus. Pitch ne fait pas exception à la règle. On ne sait pas où il se cache, et on ne peut pas aller aider Jack à cause de ça. C'est... frustrant._

Fée se ressaisit un peu en hochant la tête. Bunny avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de se demander ce qu'ils auraient pu faire _avant_. L'important était de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils pouvait accomplir _maintenant_. Et le grand lapin venait de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter. Elle devait être forte, ils devaient tous rester forts et unis contre la menace que faisait planer Pitch sur eux, sur les enfants, sur le monde. Elle osa alors formuler une idée qui lui avait parut un peu étrange au début :

__ Tu penses que Pitch aurait pu sortir de son royaume, commettre son méfait, puis sceller à nouveau cette entrée de l'intérieur ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait tout simplement essayer de forcer l'entrée ?_

Bunny resta un instant silencieux, le regard posait sur l'entrée obscure, semblant méditer les paroles de son amie. Il n'avait pas envisager cette solution.

_ _Ça vaut le coup d'en parler aux autres._ Conclu-t-il. _Mais on ne ferra rien que toi et moi de toute façon, ça serait idiot._ Finit-il avec un petit sourire à l'attention de Fée.

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent, Fée devait coordonner la récolte des dents, et Bunny avait un engagement à tenir au près de Nord. Ils se rassembleraient tous un peu plus tard, pour débattre du problème.

Pitch eu un sourire machiavélique en observant, dans un tourbillon de sable noir, les deux gardiens partirent chacun de leur coté. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, et même mieux que prévu. Jack était à sa merci et les autres gardiens se laissaient distraire par leur inquiétude. Le maître de la Peur claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans sa satisfaction.

Le lapin de Pâque avait parfaitement raison, ces stupides gardiens avaient été dans l'inaction la plus complète pendant des centaines d'années. Aujourd'hui cela leur coûterais l'un des leurs, et à terme, la victoire. Un éclat de rire maléfique s'éleva dans les ténèbres. Et ils pouvaient bien forcer cette entrée si ça les amusaient, cela ne les mènerait à rien !

Son royaume était immatériel, connecté au temps et à l'espace de façon anormale, tout comme les domaines de Fée, de Bunny ou même de Nord. Et c'était ainsi pour le domaine de n'importe quel esprit, pour peu qu'il soit suffisamment puissant. Un sourire mauvais naissait sur le visage de Pitch, les gardiens devaient vraiment être désespérés pour omettre ce détail. De plus, il était seul maître en son empire fait d'ombres, il pouvait très bien décider d'en fermée une entrée pour l'ouvrir autre part. Mais pour faire cela, il avait besoin de pouvoir.

La colère se peignit un instant sur son visage d'un blanc macabre. Encore une raison qui l'avait forcée à attendre durant 50 ans sa revanche. Il pourrait peut être occuper les autres gardiens, pour satisfaire encore un peu plus son désir de vengeance, et s'assurer qu'ils ne mettent pas en péril ses plans. Même si leur chances de réellement le gêner étaient quasi nulles.

Pitch regarda ses mains et appela à lui son pouvoir, le sable de cauchemar tourbillonna autour lui, alors que ses doigts luisaient d'une lueur pâle. Il prit une grande inspiration de cet air, vicié par sa magie noire. Dans l'excitation il lança quelques lames de sable dans le vide, puis il rassembla sa puissance et créa un cheval noir plus grand et plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait réussit à réaliser depuis ces dernières années. Y comprit celui qu'il avait utilisé pour capturer Jack Frost.

Mais ce dernier était si fatigué au moment où il l'avait attaqué, qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une puissance phénoménale pour le vaincre. Et Pitch se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre le moment propice pour déclencher ses plans de vengeance. Cette fois, il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation dans son ensemble, et rien ne viendrait se mettre en travers de sa route !

Le cheval de sable noir renâcla bruyamment en frappant le sol de son sabot alors que Pitch lui flattait l'encolure, un sourire de contentement sur le visage. On était à peine au matin du deuxième jour, et déjà les pouvoirs de Jack Frost affluaient dans ses veines. Dès demain, il aurait retrouvé la même puissance qu'avant sa défaite contre les gardiens. Et à la fin du délais de sept jours, il serait plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais était, même au paroxysme de sa forme. Une grimace déforma un instant ses traits, et Pitch rappela sa créature de sable en fixant ses mains. Tout cela allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Il fit apparaître un nouveau tourbillon de sable, cette fois l'image de l'esprit de l'hiver, affaissé contre le mur apparut. Le maître de la Peur aurait pu penser que tout était normal, mais le souffle court qui soulevait les épaules du jeune immortel ne l'était pas. L'esprit noir fronça les sourcils et attendit un peu. Après un instant, Jack avait de nouveau une respiration régulière, il commença alors à s'agiter violemment, tirant avec force sur ces liens.

L'esprit du froid concentra ses pouvoirs au point que les menottes en luisaient d'une pâle lueur bleutée. Pitch se mordit la lèvre sans s'en apercevoir, la vision du corps svelte de son captif se contractant et se cambrant sous l'effort l'hypnotisait. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par le cri de douleur qui s'échappa bientôt des lèvres pâles de Jack, alors qu'il retombait contre le mur. Pitch croisa les bras et se renfrogna :

_ _Quel imbécile tu fais, Jack !_ Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Il n'était pas étonnant que le processus de saisie des pouvoirs allait si vite. Si l'esprit de l'hiver continuer à s'agiter ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas sept jours. Et pour une raison que Pitch ne s'expliquait pas, cette constatation ne l'enchantait pas. Pourtant, pour lui ça ne changerait rien, il aurait les pouvoirs de Jack Frost quoi qu'il arrive, en trois ou en sept jours, peu importait. Mais ce stupide esprit n'avait-il pas encore comprit que lutter ainsi ne servait strictement à rien ? Qu'il se débatte était tout à fait naturel, mais il le faisait avec une telle énergie malgré la douleur qui devait irradier ses poignets, et peut être même son corps entier...

Pitch regarda encore un instant le jeune immortel, le souffle erratique le corps vibrant de spasmes, après une énième bataille contre ses liens. Puis, le maître des ombres claqua la langue d'agacement, fit disparaître le tourbillon de sable et la vision qu'il contenait. Un sourire mauvais se dessina alors sur ses lèvres fines, il se détourna alors en sifflotant : Réfléchir à un moyen d'occuper les gardiens, en leur menant la vie dure, allait lui changer les idées.

Jack s'accorda un instant de pose après avoir, une fois encore, essayé de briser ses liens. Il bougea un peu car il sentait une de ses jambes s'engourdir, il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver une position à peu près confortable. Surtout que les vagues de douleurs qui irradiaient son corps n'aidaient pas vraiment. Ses poignets tiraillaient, et la sensation de brûlure était devenue permanente depuis un bon moment déjà.

L'esprit de l'hiver leva les yeux vers les menottes noires, il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il avait peu de chance, voir même aucune, de réussir à se libérer. Pourtant il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper, ou au moins de ralentir un peu Pitch. Tout cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ici... Les mots de Pitch résonnèrent dans son esprit tel une ritournelle macabre «_dans sept jours, pas un de plus, ces menottes auront aspiré toute ta force vitale». _Jack baissa la tête dans un profond soupir. Allait-il vraiment mourir ici ? Dans cette pièce envahit par les ténèbres, seul ?

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et le poison de la crainte se rependre dans ses veines. _Mourir_... Drôle de notion pour un immortel... Pourtant il avait déjà entendu des rumeur portaient par les vents. Elles racontaient, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il arrivait que des esprits oubliés de tous sombres dans les ténèbres d'un sommeil sans fin.

Jack déglutit avec difficulté. _Oublié_... Dans cette cellule faites d'ombres inquiétantes, la souffrance de ses 300 ans de solitude lui semblait désagréablement proche. Comme si elle était là, se cachant dans les ténèbres. Et cette pièce, sans fenêtres ne lui offrait même pas la possibilité de voir lune, présence silencieuse mais rassurante durant les nuits trop solitaires.

L'esprit de l'hiver remarqua alors que sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée, sans qu'il le veuille. Il secoua la tête et maudit sa propre faiblesse. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par le doute, s'était exactement ce que Pitch cherchait ! Il n'était plus seul, les gardiens devaient être en train de le chercher, de s'inquiéter aussi, au moins un peu. Il devait se battre à leurs cotés pour protéger les enfants, ces enfants qui croyaient en lui désormais.

Jack porta son corps en avant pour tirer sur les chaînes qui le retenaient, il concentra ses pouvoirs, se débattant avec force. Son visage se tordit en une grimace de souffrance, son corps se tendit de douleur, un cris de rage monta dans sa gorge. Mais il n'arriva pas à aller au bout de son geste, la morsure de feu sur ses poignets était trop forte. Il retomba tête basse, le souffle court, épuisé, et tremblant de douleur.

Que se passerait-il au bout des sept jours ? Les autres gardiens parviendraient-ils à arrêter Pitch, doté de ses propres pouvoirs ? Et lui, que lui arriverait-il ? L'esprit de l'hiver ravala une espèce de sanglot, et se mordit la lèvre pour que celle ci cesse de trembler. Il avait peur, et cette Peur le paralyserait s'il la laissait s'insinuer jusqu'au plus profond de son être, il le savait.

Jack se calma doucement par de longues et lentes inspirations. Pourquoi Pitch faisait tout cela ? Était ce seulement un désir de vengeance ? L'esprit de l'hiver avait la sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Ou était-ce simplement dû à la brume de fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières.

_ _Pourquoi, Pitch ? Pourquoi ?_

Le murmure de l'esprit de l'hiver n'obtient aucune réponse. Pourtant il avait bel et bien était entendu par le maître des lieux, qui surveillait étroitement son captif.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

J'espère que vous comprenez un peu mieux la raison des recherches désespérées des gardiens.

Si ce chapitre vous a plu, à vendredi pour le suivant ! Les choses devraient commencer à bouger un peu ;)


	4. Troisième jour

_**Sept jours pour tout recommencer**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour chers lecteurs/chères lectrices !

Une fois de plus, merci pour toutes les review, les 'follow' et les fav'. C'est très encourageant !

Voici donc le troisième chapitre ! Et en bonus, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

Comme promit, il y a un peu plus d'action que dans le précédent.

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, en m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks.

* * *

_3ème Jour :_

Pitch observait Jack Frost, assoupi contre le mur auquel il était attaché. Pourquoi était-il entré dans cette pièce déjà ? _Ah oui_... il voulait monter à son captif comment, garce à ses pouvoirs renaissants, il mettait désormais en difficulté les autres gardiens. Il voulait lui faire perdre espoir, et avait passé une partie de la nuit à mettre au point différentes tactiques pour gêner ses ennemis. Il avait fait ça pour penser à autre chose, autre chose que ce sentiment naissant qui lui donnait la nausée. Et il l'avait oublié un temps, il était entré ici avec son habituel sourire maléfique de maître des ombres.

Mais maintenant qu'il posait ses yeux sur l'esprit affaibli, sur son visage fatigué, sur sa peau encore plus blanche que d'habitude, sur ses poignets dont les brûlures tellement étendues étaient apparentes en dessous des menottes. Maintenant qu'il voyait tout cela, il ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment... L'hésitation. Il ne devait pas douter, pas maintenant..._ Demain_... Oui, demain plus aucun retour ne serait possible. Le maître de la Peur claqua bruyamment la langue d'agacement.

Un petit bruit sourd suffit à tirer Jack de sa somnolence, il remua légèrement, étirant comme il pouvait son corps endolori. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Dans cette pièce de ténèbres sans aucun repère, le temps s'étirait entre sa colère et sa faiblesse. Il avait néanmoins conscience d'avoir plus au moins comaté, d'un sommeil sans rêves. Pas étonnant, aucune chance que le sable d'or du gardien ne puisse franchir les ténèbres qui régnaient ici. Au moins il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, ce qui était déjà un point positif, au vu de la situation. L'esprit de l'hiver s'agita, gémissant légèrement, en finissant d'émerger des brumes de l'endormissement.

Il ouvrit alors totalement les yeux, et ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision acheva de l'éveiller entièrement, dans un sursaut de stupeur. Pitch se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, l'observant de ses yeux jaunes, une expression de colère sur le visage. De façon logique, Jack prit cette colère pour lui. Comment aurait-il pu se doutait qu'il n'en était pas vraiment la cause ?

L'esprit du froid soutient le regard du maître des lieux, une lueur de haine naissante dans le tréfonds de ses yeux bleus. Cet échange de regard sembla durer plusieurs longues minutes, ou peut être était-ce des heures entières ? Finalement les fines et sombres lèvres de Pitch s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais :

_ _Alors, bien dormi Jack Frost_ ?

Ce dernier choisit de rester sur le même ton que son ennemi et répliqua sarcastique :

_ _Oh, ce n'est pas la lumière qui va me gêner en tout cas ! Par contre, j'ai un peu mal au dos. Tu n'aurais pas un oreiller ? _

Et il appuya ses derniers mots en s'agitant un peu contre le mur. Les yeux d'un or liquide de Pitch s'étrécirent avec agacement.

_ _Je vois... Tu arrives encore à te moquer de moi... _

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le maître des ombres rassembla autour de lui son sable noir, celui ci forma bientôt un tourbillon dans sa main tendue. Il s'approcha de Jack avec un sourire machiavélique.

_ _Regardes un peu ça, Jack Frost. Ça devrait te faire passer l'envie de rire ! _

Sa voix s'était muée en un murmure menaçant. L'esprit de l'hiver, méfiant, zieuta le centre du tourbillon que Pitch avançait vers lui. Une image apparue alors, Sab était en train de se battre contre des créatures de cauchemars, qui essayaient de changer ses fils de rêves en porteurs de peur. Les bêtes de l'ombres n'étaient pas très nombreuses, mais elles étaient tenaces, rapides, agiles. Et même si Sab venait d'en abattre deux en peu de temps, il avait le souffle un peu court.

Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent de colère alors que l'image changeait brusquement. Cette fois, s'était les minis fée de la gardienne des souvenirs qui se débattaient pour récolter les dents, malgré de sombres formes équines qui leur barraient la route. Pitch, aveuglé un instant par son désir de vengeance, voulu faire souffrir encore un peu plus son captif, qui tremblotait déjà de rage. L'image de Fée apparue, désespérée, gémissant toutes sortes de plaintes incompréhensibles, serrant contre elle une de ses petites fées, grièvement blessée. Jack se jeta en avant avec violence tirant sur ses liens, son visage déformé entre haine et douleur.

_ _Pitch !_ Hurla l'esprit de l'hiver, la voix brisée par la rage.

Le tourbillon de sable explosa en ombres cauchemardesques qui plongèrent vers Jack Frost. Se dernier toussa sous l'assaut du sable noir, qui lui brûlait les yeux et lui irritait la gorge. Le tout sous le rire de Pitch, un rire mauvais qui résonnait contre les murs, mais avec un fond triste aussi. Mais comment Jack aurait-il pu l'entendre alors qu'il était aveuglé par la colère ?

_ _Pitch !_ Gronda-t-il entre deux toussotements. _Tu n'es qu'un..._ Il suspendit sa phrase, son regard haineux portait sur son ennemi.

_ _Un monstre ?_ Termina le maître des ombres. _Merci du compliment !_ Déclara-t-il, sarcastique.

Mais l'était-il envers l'esprit de l'hiver, ou envers lui même ? Le silence se fit pendant un moment entre les deux ennemis. Les seuls sons audibles étaient les respirations légèrement haletantes des deux esprits, chacun observant l'autre dans les yeux. Si la première émotion visible était la colère, il aurait peut-être suffit qu'ils soient juste un peu plus attentifs, pour déceler cette profonde tristesse, qui se faisait écho dans leurs regards. Finalement, après un long moment, chacun détourna les yeux, d'un même mouvement.

Jack était partagé entre le dégoût et l'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel ? Pitch était-il juste maléfique, ou y avait-il autre chose ? Une seule question tournait dans sa tête : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine et de colère ? Mais au final, pour qu'elle raison cherchait-il à comprendre le maître des ténèbres ? Jack n'en savait strictement rien, mais il avait une drôle de sensation qui s'agitait dans son corps. Surtout depuis cet échange de regard, qui lui avait semblé durer une éternité.

Pitch lui, était habité d'un débat bien plus concret. Il voulait sa vengeance, c'était un fait, mais pourtant il hésitait, n'appréciant pas l'idée de faire encore souffrir l'esprit devant lui. Le seul esprit, à sa connaissance, qui aurait pu le comprendre... Le maître de la Peur secoua légèrement la tête, dans un effort vain pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Puis il reposa son regard sur Jack, mais son attitude avait changé, elle n'exprimait plus la colère ou la haine, juste une véritable tristesse.

_ _Jack,_ commença l'esprit noir dans un murmure. _Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas t'allier à moi ?_

L'intéressé eu un hoquet de stupeur et foudroya son ennemi du regard.

_ _Tu te fou de moi ? _Cria-t-il. _Tu me captures, m'enchaînes comme une bête, me promets une mort lente, continues de me briser en me montrant comment tu malmènes mes amis... Et tu espères encore que je vais te suivre de plein grès ? Mais tu es schizophrène, ou juste idiot ! _

Jack expira avec colère, il allait reprendre, constatant que déverser sa rage sur son ennemi le calmait un peu. Mais quand il vit le regard de Pitch, tourné vers les ténèbres, ce regard chargé de tristesse, et de... _Regrets ?_ L'esprit de l'hiver se tut, le souffle coupé par l'image plus qu'étonnante que lui renvoyait son ennemi. Ce dernier finit par desserrer les dents pour parler :

_ _Oui, je t'accorde que, dis comme ça, ce n'est pas très engageant. On en reparlera..._

Pitch se détourna, s'avançant vers les ombres. Il sentait que, pour le moment, il n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour se montrer convaincant ou même cohérent. Mieux valait remettre cette discussion à plus tard. L'esprit de l'hiver allait protester, mais son ennemi lui lança un regard sombre.

_ _Je me dois de te prévenir, Jack Frost, demain nous serons au quatrième jour. Une fois cette journée passée, plus rien ne pourra inverser le processus. Tu vas t'affaiblir rapidement, perdre conscience, pour ne jamais te réveiller. Rien ne pourra plus te sauver, pas même l'intervention de tes amis gardiens. Car même s'ils parvenais, par chance, à te libérer, tu aurais perdu trop de pouvoir pour réussir à survivre. Demain sera le point de non retour... Alors, réfléchit bien... _

La voix menaçante du maître des lieux résonna un moment, de façon sinistre, aux oreilles de Jack. Et ce, même après que son possesseur ait disparu dans les ténèbres dont il était le roi. Jack mit un certain temps pour retrouver une respiration plus calme. L'idée de continuer à se débattre lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se sentait si faible, et son corps douloureux le rappelait à l'ordre quasiment à chaque mouvement.

L'esprit de l'hiver s'appuya contre le mur, en essayant de s'imaginer, à partir de ce contact froid, dans son élément, un environnement emplit de neige. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Pitch l'avait vraiment secoué. Mais plus encore que ses mots, s'était l'attitude de l'esprit de l'ombre qui l'interpellait. Durant un instant, Jack avait vu en son ennemi autre chose que de la haine: une tristesse, une détresse même, qui était bien réelle.

Au Pôle dont la glace se colorait des reflets rougeâtres du crépuscule, entre les étagères remplit d'ouvrages reliés, Bunny se trémoussait sur sa chaise. Voilà bientôt deux heures que lui et Nord avaient repris place dans la bibliothèque. Cherchant dans ces romans sur les mythes et légendes, la moindre info qui pourrait orienter leurs recherches.

Des livres de toutes sortes, dans toutes les langues, avaient été rassemblés ici par Nord, dans un devoir de mémoire. Certains très généraux, d'autres plus ciblés sur les contes de telle ou telle région du monde. Certains étaient très romancés, d'autres se voulaient plus fidèles à la réalité. Les livres dataient également de toutes les époques, et Bunny se demandait même quelle magie étaient assez puissante pour conserver les plus anciens presque intacts.

Si Nord passait de livre en livre, mettant de coté les ouvrages qui contenaient des informations potentiellement intéressantes, Bunny avait bien du mal à se concentrer. Plutôt dans l'après midi, les gardiens s'étaient rassemblés et avaient décidé de suivre l'idée que Fée avait formulé la veille. Ils s'étaient rendus ensemble à l'entrée connue du royaume de Pitch, pour en forcer l'accès. Grave erreur !

Le maître des ombres leur avait tendu un piège et en brisant le seau, les gardiens avaient libéré une vingtaine de créatures de sable de cauchemar. Ils avaient pu en abattre plus de la moitié immédiatement, mais le reste s'était éparpillé. Et bien sur, le maître de la Peur avait réussi à rassembler suffisamment de pouvoir pour fermer aux intrus cette entrée de son royaume. Ainsi, les gardiens n'avaient pas plus avancé dans leur recherches. Bunny poussa un profond soupir d'agacement.

_ _On a été de vrais idiots sur ce cou là... _Maugréa le grand lapin.

Nord leva distraitement son regard vers son ami.

_ _C'est exact. _Affirma-t-il en comprenant ce qui énervait l'autre gardien. _Mais ce qui est fait est fait et rien de grave ne s'est produit._

_ _Rien de grave ?_ Reprit Bunny avec colère. _Une dizaine d'esprits de peur sont dispersés à travers le monde ! Pitch retrouve de plus en plus de force ! Et en plus on est là, le nez dans ces foutus boucains ! _S'emporta-t-il en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Nord, habitué au nerfs changeants du gardien de l'espoir, resta calme quand il répondit :

__ Les derniers cauchemars ont été rattrapés par Sab et Fée, qui les ont éliminés sans grande difficulté. Sab était un peu fatigué, et certaines mini-fée ont pris quelques mauvais coup... Mais rien de grave._ Réitéra le Père Noël.

__ J'aurais du me battre aussi !_ Pesta Bunny avec dépit.

Cette fois, Nord regarda le grand lapin dans les yeux.

__ On était occupé à condamner pour de bon ce foutu trou ! Fée et Sab étaient largement capables de se débrouiller à eux deux, et il faut partager les tâches. Et puis, c'est toujours le même problème, toi et moi, on couvre moins vite les grandes distances._

Bunny se renfrogna et le silence se fit à nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Après un moment le grand lapin reprit la parole d'une voix sombre :

_ _Nord, toi aussi tu as sentit ce changement dans le pouvoir de Pitch ? Ou c'est juste moi qui me fait des idées ? Je veux dire... C'était bien la magie maléfique de Pitch... Mais il y avait... autre chose._

Bunny déglutit difficilement, alors que Nord levait ses yeux de la page qu'il lisait. Il ferma le livre doucement avant de répondre sur le même ton :

_ _Oui... Autre chose, quelque chose de... Familier._

Et les deux gardiens se jetèrent un regard lourd de sens alors qu'ils murmuraient leur mots à l'unisson, comme si les dire de vive voix rendait la chose plus terrible encore :

_ _La magie de Pitch était mélangée aux pouvoirs de Jack..._

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

N'hésitez à laisser vos impressions !

Vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, mais le tournant de cette histoire sera pour le prochain chapitre.

Alors, à mardi, pour découvrir cela ?


	5. Quatrième jour

_**Sept jours pour tout recommencer**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour à tous !

Près de 20 review grâce à vous, c'est pas mal quand même ! Merci beaucoup !

Voici le quatrième chapitre, le tournant de cette histoire.

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire ;). Je m'excuse toujours et encore pour les fautes d'orthographes...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks.

_Eh, psst ! Oui, vous qui postez en 'invité'._ Vous n'avez pas de compte, alors je ne peux pas vous répondre par PM. Donc je le fais ici :

_hinata-lou _: merci pour tes review. Je suis contente que l'échange entre Jack et Pitch te plaise, j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu par l'évolution des choses !

_Auro _: avec une review pareille on ne peut qu'être content :D ! Je serais curieuse de voir ce dessin que tu as fait. Tu penses que c'est possible ?

_Anonyme_ : merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir :).

* * *

_4__ème Jour :_

Les quatre gardiens s'étaient réunis au petit jour dans le salon, alors que le soleil commençait à jeter ses rayons orangés dans la pièce. Ils avaient pris le temps de se reposer après les récents évènements A présent, ils espéraient trouver des solutions, et devaient débattre de quelques problèmes.

Bunny était adossé au mur, bras croisés, Nord assit dans un grand fauteuil, Sab lévitait sur place, tandi que Fée faisait des allées et retours nerveux. Leurs visages étaient sombres et fermés, et chacun regardait, avec plus au moins d'intensité, le bâton qui trônait sur la table en bois massif. L'objet aux reflets glacés leur rappelait douloureusement l'absence de l'un des leurs. Finalement, Nord se leva et pris la parole en regardant, tour à tour, chacun des gardiens :

_ _Nous avons repoussé une première attaque de Pitch, mais tout porte à croire qu'il n'en restera pas là. Et surtout, qu'il va devenir de plus en plus puissant à mesure que le temps passe. Je pense que nous avons tous senti le changement qui s'est opéré dans ses pouvoirs..._

Les autres gardiens fixèrent le sol, oui ils l'avaient tous senti, cette magie froide qui s'était greffée aux pouvoirs maléfiques de leur ennemi. Cela les secouait tous jusqu'au plus profond de leur être. Et inconsciemment, ils avaient tous cherché Jack Frost des yeux quand les créatures des ombres les avaient attaqué.

_ _Le tout est de comprendre pourquoi et comment ce changement a pu s'opérer. _Continua Nord d'une voix grave.

Fée déglutit avec difficulté, tout comme elle, les autres gardiens avaient tous une vague idée de ce qui se passait en ce moment. Mais ils se refusaient à se l'avouer... leur pauvre Jack, prisonnier de Pitch...

_ _Des idées ?_ Tenta Nord, devant le manque de réaction des autres occupants du salon.

Il savait qu'il leur demandait un effort rien qu'en posant cette question à voix haute. Mais tant qu'ils n'affronteraient pas leur peur, ils ne pourraient pas combattre Pitch. Qu'un esprit maléfique s'attaque aux enfants était une chose à laquelle ils avaient déjà fait face plusieurs fois. Mais que leur ennemi malmène ainsi l'un des leurs, qu'il soit capable de les troubler autant, c'était plutôt inédit.

Sab s'avança un peu et forma des images de sable de rêves, il représenta la silhouette d'un adolescent avec un gros flocon à coté et une plaque de sable verticale qui se voulait être un miroir. Puis il fit apparaître, de l'autre coté de la séparation, une autre silhouette mais floutée. Les autres gardiens regardaient l'esprit des rêves avec une expression perplexe, ils avaient un peu de mal à comprendre ce qu'il tentait de leur dire. Fée réfléchit à demi voix :

_ _La silhouette, le flocon, Jack ? Et l'autre, moins nette, comme un... Reflet ? _

Sab regardait la femme oiseau avec espoir en hochant la tête, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'idée exprimée. Fée, encouragée par la réaction de son ami, continua sur sa lancée :

_ _Un reflet... une ombre... Une... Copie !_ S'exclama-t-elle brusquement._ Pitch a pu essayer de copier la signature des pouvoirs de Jack pour nous déstabiliser, c'est ça ?_

Sab eu un sourire vainqueur en acquiesçant vivement. Fée regarda les deux autres gardiens, attendant leurs réactions à cette proposition qu'elle estimait correcte. Nord eu une petite moue mais essaya de la cacher au regard si rempli d'espoir de Fée.

Même si cette solution était intéressante, car c'était la moins pénible à envisager, elle était tout simplement impossible. Et Sab, qui était le plus vieux d'entre tous, devait bien s'en douter. _Néanmoins,_ comprit Nord, l'homme de sable avait raison, il fallait qu'ils envisage toutes les possibilités pour pouvoir avancer. Le Père Noël allait prendre à nouveau la parole pour réfuter en douceur cette première hypothèse, mais Bunny le devança, beaucoup moins délicat :

_ _C'est complètement impossible ! _Cracha le grand lapin avec agacement. _Les pouvoirs de Pitch ne lui permettent pas un tel tour de force ! Ne te réfugies pas derrière des chimères, Fée !_ Il se tourna brusquement vers Sab et lui lança un regard colérique._ Et toi, le paquet de sable, ne l'encourage pas ! _

_Tu sais qu'elle est trop sensible,_ avait-il ajouté muettement. Il savait que de eux tous, ça serait Fée qui souffrirait le plus dans toute cette histoire. En cet instant, il en voulait au gardien des rêves d'offrir une possibilité à Fée de fuir la réalité, même si ça n'avait sans doute pas était son idée première. La femme oiseaux allait se défendre, mais Bunny enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de formuler un mot :

__ C'était réellement le pouvoir de Jack Frost. On le connais assez pour le savoir. Au final, il serait plus plausible qu'il ait fini par s'ailler de son plein grès à Pitch ! Il a toujours était différent de nous !_

Après avoir prononcé cela de vive voix, Bunny se demanda s'il n'était pas allé un peu trop loin, surtout en voyant les regards de reproche des autres gardiens. Nord s'apprêtait déjà à le sermonner, mais Fée fut plus rapide, s'approchant vivement de lui, elle lui envoya une belle claque.

_ _Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une telle chose ! Jack est l'un des notre, il fait parti de notre famille. Et je t'interdis de tiquer à ce terme ! _

Menaça la femme-oiseau, en voyant les lèvres de Bunny s'étirer en un rictus sarcastique qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Elle reprit d'une voix plus douce.

_ _Tu as raison, je ne dois pas fuir, mais toi tu dois arrêter de te mentir. Jack est quelqu'un de bien, il aide les enfants autant que nous. Tu m'as dit que tu t'inquiétais pour lui. Alors tu dis ça mais tu ne le penses pas vraiment, n'est pas ?_

__ Non._ Avoua le grand lapin après un moment.

Sab les regarda avec un sourire bienveillant et jeta à Nord un regard entendu. L'intéressé le lui rendit à son tour. Cet aveu prononcé si facilement par Bunny avait de quoi surprendre, il prouvait que certaines choses changeaient, doucement. Néanmoins, cinquante ans dans une vie d'immortel c'est peu. Et même après toutes ces années, des tensions restaient présentes au sein du groupe.

Des tensions par rapport à Jack bien sur, mais aussi des ressentiments accumulés depuis ces nombreux siècles à effectuer et à supporter le travail de gardien. Visiblement, cette épreuve avait au moins le mérite de les faire éclater au grand jour. Tout les occupant de la pièce se regardèrent alors avec un air sombre. Ces deux hypothèses ayant étaient écartées il n'en restait plus qu'une, malheureusement très peu engageante. Nord décida pourtant de rassembler son courage pour la formuler :

_ _Pitch a trouver le moyen de s'emparer des pouvoirs de Jack, et cela pourrait bien lui coûter la __vie._

Un silence lourd, pesant, s'installa dans la salle, chacun des gardiens essayant de bien comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait.

Jack fixait depuis un bon moment, des heures peut être, le sol sombre devant lui. Il ressassait, encore et encore, sa dernière conversation avec le maître des ombres. Pitch lui avait dit que_ le quatrième jour serait le point de non retour_. Cette journée avait elle déjà commencé ? Jack ne pouvait pas en être sûr dans cette pièce sans aucun repère. Mais il était probable que ça soit le cas.

Il s'entendit soupirer gravement et s'agita, faisant s'entrechoquer ses liens dans un claquement sinistre qui commençait à lui devenir bien trop familier à son goût. Il se sentait déjà bien plus faible que jamais auparavant, son corps devenait lourd.

Alors tout allait vraiment finir ainsi ? L'esprit de l'hiver avait tourné et retourné dans sa tête toutes les solutions envisageables. Mais les idées lui manquaient, et celles qu'il avait n'étaient pas réalisables. Il avait déjà tout tenté pour briser ses entraves et il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y arriverait pas. Il jeta un regard terrible aux menottes noires, comme s'il espérait que ce simple regard pourrait réussir là ou ses pouvoirs avaient échoué.

Il rabaissa la tête dans un soupir déchirant. Toutes ses pensées ne lui avaient apportées qu'une seule certitude : face à Pitch, il ne lui restait que les mots. Mais pouvait-il espérer résonner l'esprit des ténèbres ? Il pouvait toujours essayer, non ? Mais pour cela, il lui fallait comprendre Pitch. Comprendre cette tristesse qu'il avait perçu chez son ennemi, et qui trouvait en lui une résonance étrange.

Pitch hésitait devant un coin d'ombre, il avait passé une partie de sa journée à essayer de construire un discourt cohérent pour tenter de rallier l'esprit de l'hiver à sa cause. Néanmoins, il était pratiquement sûr d'essuyer un refus violent de sa part. Et cela le dérangeait... L'attristait même. Pitch était peut être maléfique, mais il n'était pas vraiment un meurtrier. Et l'idée d'achever Jack Frost consciemment, de ses propres mains, ne lui plaisait pas. Certes, cet esprit était responsable de sa dernière défaite, mais il était aussi celui qui connaissait aussi bien que lui les ténèbres de la solitude.

Pitch releva les yeux de ses pieds. Peut être... Peut être qu'en se servant de cette faiblesse de son ennemi il pourrait le pousser à s'allier à lui ? Ce n'était pas une solution très... amicale... Mais il restait le maître de la Peur, n'est ce pas ? Malgré tout, déjà cinquante ans plus tôt, Jack avait refusé de faire équipe avec lui, et désormais, l'esprit était sorti des ombres qui l'entouraient à l'époque. Aussi Pitch doutait d'avoir beaucoup de chance de réussir aujourd'hui, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire à ce moment là. Mais il préférait essayer plutôt que de ne rien faire, au moins il ne regretterait pas de n'avoir rien tenter.

_ _Si seulement tu avais accepté de t'allier à moi il y a cinquante ans, nous n'en serions pas là, Jack._ Déplora Pitch à demi voix.

Puis il prit une grande inspiration et se fondit dans les ténèbres. Quand il en ressortit, dans la pièce où était attaché Jack, il avait retrouvé son masque de maître des ombres. L'esprit de l'hiver leva sur lui un regard indéfinissable, mais sans haine ni colère. Et cela surprit grandement son ennemi.

_ _Je t'attendais._ Déclara Jack d'un ton léger, avec un petit sourire.

_ _Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? Tu es décidé à t'allier à moi ?_ Demanda Pitch en haussant un sourcil.

_ _Non ! _Répliqua sèchement l'esprit de l'hiver.

Pitch soupira intérieurement, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Il entreprit alors de réciter, d'une voix un peu mielleuse, le discourt qu'il avait passé tant de temps à élaborer :

_ _Pourtant, toi et moi nous sommes si semblables Jack Frost. Et ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre dernière bataille tient toujours. Les ténèbres et la glace sont étroitement liés. Et là où les ombres gouvernent, le froid règne à leurs cotés. _Le maître de la Peur écarta les bras pour designer la pièce. _Cet endroit te le prouve Jack, il y a ici une fraîcheur qui, j'en suis certain, te rassure. A nous deux, nous serions plus puissants que n'importe qui. _

L'esprit de l'hiver pris une mine dédaigneuse :

__ Et alors quoi ? Nous écraserions quiconque se mettrait en travers de notre chemin, et nous serions respecter par la peur. Non merci ! Très peu pour moi !_

Pitch eu un sourire sadique et se rapprocha de l'autre esprit, se baissant à sa hauteur, sa voix se muant en un murmure sinistre :

__ Et que crois tu Jack Frost ? Que les autres gardiens t'ont accepté sans concessions ? Non ! Tu es trop différent d'eux ! Dois-je te rappeler où tu es né ? Dans les ténèbres Jack, et tu les portes en toi. Tu es l'esprit du froid, l'esprit qui tue d'une mort lente dans un désespoir glacé. _

Jack baissa les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra. Pitch avait raison. L'hiver apporte peut être de la joie, mais aussi les ténèbres de la mort. Et l'esprit ressentait chacune de ces disparitions comme une lame enfoncée dans sa chaire. Il amusait les enfants, mais c'était aussi son travail que de s'occuper des morts de l'hiver. La voix de Pitch s'éleva à nouveau, ses mots aussi aiguisés qu'une épée :

_ _Le froid détruit la vie. Tu es le froid. Ta nature est pratiquement à l'opposé de celle des autres gardiens. Ils ne t'accepteront jamais ! On peut même se demander s'ils ne t'ont pas recruté juste pour te tenir à l'œil !_

Jack releva brusquement la tête et plongea, avec défi, ses orbes d'un bleu profond dans celles d'un or luisant de son ennemi. Voilà ! Voilà, la faute qu'il attendait ! Celle à laquelle il allait pouvoir se raccrocher pour ne pas laisser Pitch le briser pour de bon.

__ Tu as tord ! Les gardiens ne m'acceptent peut être pas tout à fait comme un des leurs, mais il ne me vois pas comme un ennemi. J'apporte peut être la mort, mais je ne suis pas un esprit maléfique. Je suis un gardien, car je veux protéger les enfants, je veux protéger la vie. Oui, c'est possible malgré ce que je suis ! Car la nature à besoin de la pose qu'offre l'hiver pour mieux refleurir au printemps._

Cette dernière phrase, c'était Sab et Fée qui l'a lui avait enseigné. Le jeune esprit l'avait depuis garder précieusement dans son cœur, comme le merveilleux cadeau qu'elle était. Il enchaîna alors, profitant de la surprise de Pitch, qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir lui tenir tête ainsi.

__ Et toi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument la chute des gardiens ? _

Pitch eu un rire méprisant alors qu'il se redressait pour croiser les bras sur son torse, toisant son captif :

_ _Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je hais les gardiens, parce que c'est dans ma nature. Tu en as d'autre des questions débiles comme ça ?_

Jack ignora la moquerie, il lui fallait des réponses :

_ _Mais pourquoi haire à ce point les gardiens ? Pourquoi faire du mal aux enfants ?_

Pitch ne répondit pas et son visage se tendit peu à peu, dans une expression de colère sourde, à mesure que l'autre esprit continuait de formuler son flot de questions.

__ Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas si maléfique que tu veux bien le laisser croire. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions ?_

Le poing crispé de Pitch frappa violemment le mur, au dessus de Jack, ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier. L'esprit noir pencha son visage effrayant, avec ses yeux brillants de colère, au dessus de son captif.

_ _Ça suffit !_ Hurla le maître des ombres avec force. _Pourquoi ? Et bien je pensais que toi au moins tu pourrais me comprendre, Jack Frost ! _

Il inspira avec colère et se calma un peu en se redressant, fermant à demi les yeux. Mais il restait crispé, il se sentait trahi, incompris.

__Mais il est trop tard désormais... Si tu ne veux pas t'allier à moi... Tu mourras !_ Il avait rouvert ses yeux haineux, en assénant ses derniers mots.

Jack voulu protester, il s'agita, il voyait à nouveau cette tristesse profondément enfouie transparaître dans l'attitude de Pitch. Il voulait le comprendre, l'aider même.

_ _Pitch !_ Il toussota un peu. _Je veux... _

Une quinte de toux s'empara de l'esprit de l'hiver et le secoua violemment, pour finalement le laisser retomber contre le mur, haletant, respirant difficilement. Pitch se détourna, s'avançant vers le mur à droite de l'esprit à la respiration sifflante. Il tendit la main vers les ombres et elles s'ouvrirent, dessinant une fenêtre qui laissa voir le ciel qui se teintait des couleurs du crépuscule.

_ _Voilà, la fin du quatrième jour... Le point de non retour. _Déclara sombrement Pitch en regardant Jack du coin de l'œil._ Il n'y a plus d'autre issu que celle qui te sera fatale à présent. Je te laisse l'ouverture, que tu puisses dire au revoir à ce très cher Homme de la Lune. _Finit-il sarcastique.

Le maître de la Peur se fondit dans les ombres en lançant ses derniers mots.

_ _Et si tu veux tes réponses, profite du temps qu'il te reste pour réfléchir..._

Quand il disparut, Jack était encore un peu haletant, tremblotant de faiblesse.

* * *

Et voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lu !

Et maintenant... Vous allez tout(e)s me détester...

En effet, je pars en vacances à partir de vendredi, et je n'aurais que difficilement accès à internet...

Donc vous allez devoir attendre le mardi 5 mars pour avoir la suite ! *rire mauvais* Je suis une sadique !

Oui, sadique, mais pas trop. J'essaierais de vous poster le chapitre 5 durant la semaine prochaine quand même (semaine du 25).

*Donc rangez vos armes s'il vous plait !*

Mais je ne peux pas vous dire quand exactement. Cela dépendra de mes occupations, de l'accès à internet et... de mon humeur :P


	6. Cinquième jour

_**Sept jours pour tout recommencer**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'avais dis que j'essaierais de poster dans la semaine si j'étais de bonne humeur. Et comment ne pas l'être avec vos review, fav' et follow ? Merci à tous ! :D

Donc voilà le cinquième jour. Au programme : des révélations sur Pitch et le début d'une avancé dans les recherches des gardiens.

A noté : je connais l'existence des livres sur le passé des personnages de Rise of the Guardians. (cf : "The Guardians of Childhood")

Mais ces livres sont anglais et non traduits en français. Je ne les ai pas lu, et n'en connais pas vraiment le contenu.

Donc ce qui va être dis sur Pitch dans ce chapitre relève d'une pure vision personnelle, sortie seulement de mon imagination.

En m'excusant pour les fautes d'orthographes, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de cette attente un peu plus longue que d'habitude ;).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks.

_Réponse aux review des "invités"_ :

_Auro_ : C'est dommage, le lien vers ton dessin n'est pas passé :S. Essais en mettant des * à enlever quand on copie le lien ;). En tout cas merci pour cette review, je suis contente de voir que le dernier chapitre t'a plu, et aussi de savoir que cette histoire est prenante !

_Anonyme_ : Merci pour ta review. Tu n'as du attendre que 8 jours, c'est pas si terrible ;). Tu as raison, Pitch commence à regretter, et aussi à laisser transparaître un mal plus profond sur sa propre nature. Encore quelques chapitres, et tout cela s'éclairera un peu ;).

* * *

_5__ème Jour :_

De pâles rayons de soleil chatoyèrent les joues de Jack Frost, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus vu l'astre de lumière ? Cinq jours... Ce n'était pas une lumière vive, et la pièce où il était enfermé restait plongée dans la pénombre, surtout que celle ci était alimentée par les pouvoirs de son ennemi. Mais un petit sourire naissait sur le visage épuisé du jeune esprit.

Il était désormais de plus en plus faible, et d'après ce que lui avait dit Pitch, cela ne ferrait qu'empirer. L'esprit de l'hiver leva ses yeux fatigués vers les menottes qui le retenaient. Il pouvait désormais sentir de plus en plus distinctement ses pouvoirs être aspirés par le matériaux froid, en même temps que sa vie d'immortel... Il ne pouvait même plus concentrer sa force, il avait essayé et il n'avait réussi qu'à la sentir lui glisser entre les doigts, pour se perdre le long des chaînes sombres.

Il n'était plus rien désormais, plus rien qu'un corps affaibli qui sentait déjà son esprit devenir brumeux. Combien de temps encore resterait-il lucide avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ? Jack ravala un sanglot en secouant la tête, il se cala contre le mur froid, respirer lui était désormais difficile. Les menaces de Pitch résonnaient à ses oreilles tel un requiem ''_Il n'y a plus d'autre issu que celle qui te sera fatale_''.

Qu'allait-il advenir des gardiens, et des enfants ? Si Jack faisait confiance aux gardiens pour repousser Pitch une nouvelle fois, il se doutait que ce serait un terrible combat pour ses amis. Le maître de la Peur, doté de ses pouvoirs de ténèbres complétés par ceux du froid, serait plus puissant que jamais. Et jack était là, pendu à ces chaînes, impuissant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part attendre la mort... Un crie de rage monta dans sa poitrine mais il mourut en un murmure sur ses lèvres. L'esprit de l'hiver resta un moment ainsi, le corps secoué de soubresauts, il retenait ses larmes, il ne devait pas pleurer, pas encore.

Puis, après s'être calmé, Jack rassembla ses pensées, et releva la tête, affichant un regard déterminer. Il lui restait une chose à faire, une seule chose, la seule arme qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu :_ les mots_. Pitch lui avait conseillé de réfléchir, et bien c'est ce qu'il allait faire ! L'esprit de l'hiver était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours, l'esprit noir était rongé par une tristesse insondable.

Il avait tenté de le questionner, mais n'avait pas vraiment obtenu de réponses claires à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas étonnant, on ne raconte pas ses peines de cœur à son pire ennemi, n'est ce pas ? Mais Jack avait-il réellement besoin que l'autre esprit se confie à lui pour saisir l'origine de cette détresse ? Il se remémora leur discussion de la veille. ''_Et bien je pensais que toi au moins tu pourrais me comprendre, Jack Frost !_'' : avait hurlé Pitch dans sa colère.

Lui, le comprendre ? Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ? Qu'avaient-ils en commun ? Leur nature ? Certes le froid et les ombres se mariaient bien néanmoins... Jack Frost, n'était pas un esprit maléfique, il avait peut être côtoyé les ténèbres pendant les premiers siècles de son existence mais...

Soudain la solution lui parvient, tellement évidente... Brusquement il se trouva idiot de ne pas l'avoir perçu plutôt. Durant 300 ans il était resté seul, oublié de tous, dans les ténèbres de la solitude, tout comme Pitch. Et pareillement, il avait alors entendu des rumeurs sur ces esprits très puissants nommés les gardiens. Mais si puissants soient-ils, ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour l'aider.

Si depuis, Nord lui en avait expliqué à demi mot la raison, Jack leur en avait voulu pendant un certain temps. Mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé plus que cela, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Pitch, quand à lui, était bien plus vieux, il avait eu des siècles pour accumuler une rancœur immense envers les gardiens. Sans doute renforcée par le fait que sa nature d'ombre était véritablement à l'opposée de la leur.

Cette haine pouvait parfaitement expliquer ses attaques répétées contre les gardiens, et son envi de les détruire eux, ainsi que tout ce qu'ils représentent. Jack afficha un sourire vainqueur, maintenant qu'il avait compris ça, il allait pouvoir parler à Pitch. Il ne lui ferrait peut être pas changer d'avis, mais il n'était pas sans arguments. Il pouvait tenter quelque chose. Alors Jack se redressa et fixa les ténèbres :

_ _Pitch _? Murmura-t-il

Il n'était pas certain que l'autre l'entende, ou même qu'il lui réponde :

_ _J'ai à te parler... Tu accorderas bien une dernière conversation à un mourant non ?_ Continua l'esprit joueur avec un petit rire.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que le maître de la Peur se matérialise devant lui, surgissant des ombres. Il fixa Jack, qui paraissait détendu, il affichait un expression... Douce ? Amusée ? Compatissante ? Pitch ne savait pas trop...

_ _Que veux-tu Jack Frost ?_ Grogna l'esprit noir.

_ _Je voulais voir si les rayons du soleil te tuais comme un vampire ! _Plaisanta l'esprit de l'hiver, et de l'amusement, comme il le démontrait alors si bien.

Il avait beau rire, il prit un instant pour détailler Pitch sous les faibles rayons de soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre. Il l'avait plus souvent vu dans son élément fait d'ombre qu'en pleine lumière. Les trais anguleux de l'esprit ressortaient, ainsi que la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau. Ses yeux jaunes eux, semblaient refléter la lumière tel deux joyaux d'or.

Puis, le maître des ombres eu une moue désapprobatrice, et il se retourna pour disparaître à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Ce mouvement sortit Jack de l'admiration dans laquelle il était tombé, sans le vouloir.

_ _Si c'était juste pour faire cette blague de mauvais goût, tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser tranquille !_ Lança Pitch agacé.

__ Attend !_ Le retient Jack. _Tu te doutes bien que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir juste pour cela._

Et l'esprit du froid sourit largement, une expression avenante sur le visage. _Mais bon sang, que manigance-t-il ?_ Se demanda le maître de la Peur, en se tournant vers son captif avec perplexité.

_ _Tu m'as conseillé de réfléchir, je l'ai fais._ Commença Jack.

Pitch haussa un sourcil.

__ Et alors ? Tu t'es décidé à t'allier à moi ? Il est peut être un peu tard mais..._

_ _Non !_ Coupa brusquement l'esprit de l'hiver. _Non, je ne ferrais pas équipe avec toi, pas tant que tu menaceras les enfants, et mes amis aussi..._

Pitch fronça les sourcils, il s'y attendait mais...

_ _Les gardiens ne t'accepterons jamais... _Gronda-t-il tout bas.

_ _Tais toi ! _Ordonna Jack avec autorité, puis il continua d'une voix plus douce. _Tu ne les connais pas, ils sont gentils, même Bunny, il est très agaçant mais ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre._

Il eu un petit rire, heureusement que le lapin ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il ne lui aurait jamais dis ça en face. Pitch allait protester mais l'autre enchaîna, décidé à garder la main sur cette conversation.

__ Je sais que tu leur en veux terriblement. J'ai compris pourquoi... un peu trop tard, je te l'accorde._ Une expression de tristesse passa sur le visage de l'esprit de l'hiver. _Toi aussi tu étais seul, tu as l'impression qu'ils t'ont laissé seul... Mais Nord m'a expliqué un jour que les gardiens ne pouvaient pas aider tout les esprits oubliés, comme toi... ou moi. Ça n'excuse pas tout, mais..._

Jack fut coupé par le rire sarcastique du maître de la Peur.

__ Tu es plus malin que je ne pensais, Jack. Mais malheureusement, tu n'as trouvé qu'une partie du problème. _

Pitch avait beau réagir ainsi, une bouffé de chaleur et de bonheur envahissait son être. Quelqu'un avait essayé de le comprendre. Le plus jeune n'avait pas encore tout saisi de la situation. Mais en réalité il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment aurait-il pu se douter du véritable problème ? Si tout cela n'avait été dû qu'à une simple rancœur, tout aurait certainement été plus simple. Jack resta interdit un instant avant de murmurer, visiblement déçu :

_ _Alors, expliques moi...?_

Pitch le détailla un moment. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

_ _Sais-tu depuis quand j'existe en tant que maître de la Peur ?_ Demanda l'esprit noir.

L'autre balança la tête de droite à gauche, dans un signe de négation.

__ Je vais te dire quelque chose, Jack. Je suis né à la même époque que Sab._

Pitch laissa sa révélation faire son effet, alors que les yeux d'un bleu profond de l'esprit de l'hiver s'agrandissaient de surprise. Sab était le plus vieux de tout les gardiens, peut être même de tout les esprits. Il était l'un des premiers, non, certainement le premier immortel à avoir été choisi par l'homme de la lune.

_ _Alors tu es... Vraiment, vraiment très vieux._ Conclu Jack en un murmure.

_ _C'est exact. _Acquiesça Pitch._ Et très rapidement la relation que j'avais avec le marchand de rêve s'est dégradée. Nous ne parvenions pas à cohabiter. Tu comprends, je véhicule la Peur. Et même si je ne pouvais pas encore transformer aussi facilement que maintenant son sable de rêve à mon profit... J'apportais déjà les cauchemars. En toute logique, Sab m'a rejeté, et nous sommes rapidement passé de voisins plus ou moins indifférents, à ennemis pour toujours. Tu comprends Jack, c'est dans ma nature d'être l'adversaire des gardiens. Dès les premières décennies de mon existence c'était déjà le cas._

L'esprit de l'hiver fixa avec obstination les ombres à ses pieds pendant de longues minutes, avant de secouait la tête.

__ L'homme de la lune ne choisit aucun immortel sans raison_. Réfléchit-il tout haut._ Il t'as fait naître en même temps que Sab. La Peur... est nécessaire... pour maintenir un équilibre ?_

Pitch haussa les épaules.

_ _Quand je me suis éveillé au statut d'immortel j'étais déjà entouré d'ombres. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie humaine... Mais je ne devais pas être un saint pour ne faire qu'un avec les ténèbres ainsi. Peut-être que l'homme de la lune s'est trompé en me choisissant ? Après tout, comme tu le dis si bien, nous étions les premiers à naitre, Sab et moi._

_ _Non, je n'y crois pas._ Décida Jack. _Nous avons tous un rôle. Même si ta nature est très loin de celle des autres gardiens. On doit pouvoir cohabiter cordialement, non ? Après tout tu n'es pas maléfique Pitch, tu menaces les enfants uniquement parce que tu veux faire souffrir les gardiens, autant que tu as souffert. N'est ce pas ?_

Pitch regarda avec surprise l'esprit de l'hiver, qui affichait un grand sourire. Alors il avait réussi à lire aussi clairement en lui ?

__ J'aime propager la Peur. _Répliqua le maître des ombres en fronçant le nez.

_ _J'aime causer des catastrophes avec mon gèle._ Déclara Jack, joueur.

Les deux esprits se regardèrent un long moment en silence, désormais liés par une étrange complicité. Pitch observait l'esprit de l'hiver s'affaisser de plus en plus contre le mur, ses paupières lourdes tombant sur ses yeux. Presque inconsciemment, l'esprit noir essayait de graver au fond de son être leur couleur azur, qu'il trouvait si belle. Finalement il soupira et se détourna, bientôt l'autre esprit perdrait connaissance, il était trop faible.

_ _Je suppose que je ne te ferrais pas changer d'avis ?_ Demanda Jack à demi voix.

Pitch n'eut pas le courage de regarder le corps affaibli encore une fois

_ _Non, il est trop tard... Bien trop tard... _Répondit le maître de la Peur, puis il disparut dans les ombres.

Jack le regarda partir, puis sa vue se brouilla de larmes. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu de grandes chances de réussite. Il aurait au moins essayé... Ses épaules furent secouées des sanglots auxquels il s'abandonnait enfin. Il sentait déjà son esprit dériver, il ne resterait plus lucide très longtemps. Il leva ses yeux ruisselants de larmes vers la lune montante. Ses rayons d'argent réussirent à percer les ténèbres de la pièce, pour venir caresser tendrement la peau pâle de son gardien.

Dans une ville du monde, où la nuit déjà bien avancée avait eu raison des enfants les plus retissant à aller se coucher. La mini-fée Quenotte se débattait avec une créature de l'ombre pour récupérer une dent à laquelle la bête l'empêchait d'accéder. Après plusieurs minutes de lutte, des fils de sable vinrent à son aide, et frappèrent durement son adversaire.

La petite fée se retourna, et eu à peine le temps de remercier le marchand de rêve d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier repartait déjà combattre d'autres ennemis. Depuis quelques jours, lui et les autres gardiens devaient subir les assauts répétés des créatures des ombres. Elles étaient plus puissantes, plus dures à éliminer que celles qu'ils avaient déjà combattu. Et leur nombre croissant laissait penser que Pitch préparait une attaque plus grande encore. Cela inquiétait beaucoup les gardiens, qui se fatiguaient déjà à vaincre les ennemis présents.

Quenotte alla récupérer la dent de lait sous l'oreiller de l'enfant endormi, insensible à l'agitation autour de lui. Elle prit soin de laisser une petite pièce, et alors qu'elle s'appétait à partir chercher d'autre dents, elle entendit un bruit qui l'alerta. La créature de cauchemars se relevait des ombres, elle était blessée mais pas vaincue. Ce qui prouvait bien la puissance que possédait désormais Pitch.

La bête, à la forme d'un cheval de petite taille, ne fit pas attention à la mini-fée. Elle regarda par la fenêtre ses sœurs des ombres se battre contre les gardiens. Affaiblie, elle opta pour une retraite, et sauta par l'ouverture. Quenotte, qui était au courant des derniers évènements, ne mit qu'un quart de seconde pour se décider à poursuivre la fuyarde. Peut-être réussirait elle à suivre la bête des ténèbres jusqu'à l'antre de Pitch ? La mini-fée réussit de justesse à s'accrocher à la créature, avant que celle ci ne disparaisse dans les ombres.

Le voyage au travers des ténèbres secoua la petite fée, et lui donna le tournis. Pourtant elle tint bon, et ne lâcha sa prise que quand la créature sortit des ombres, et comprit qu'elle transportait un passager clandestin. D'un claquement de mâchoire, elle délogea Quenotte, qui se propulsa hors d'atteinte. La créature reprit sa route avec un grondement sourd.

La petite fée mit un peu de temps à retrouver ses esprits. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Là, à quelques mètres, se dressait une montagne dont le sommet était entouré de ténèbres. Quenotte prit résolument la direction des nuages noirs, persuadée d'avoir découvert le repère de Pitch. Elle se souciait peu du potentiel danger, elle voulait à tout prix retrouver son ami, Jack Frost.

* * *

Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Maintenant, et là c'est sur, la suite mardi prochain (le 5 donc :P).

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression sur ce chapitre !


	7. Sixième jour

_**Sept jours pour tout recommencer**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, et comme d'hab maintenant, merci pour les review, les fav' et les 'follow'.

Et voici donc le sixième chapitre, on approche de la fin car c'est ici l'avant dernier post ;).

C'est un chapitre un peu plus 'lent' ou les sentiments des différents personnages sont détaillés.

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture. Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks.

_Réponse aux review des "invités"_ :

_Anonyme_ : Merci pour la review. Et oui, Pitch commence à sérieusement regretter. Pourtant il n'a tout à fait fini de se torturer l'esprit !

_Auro _: Ta review fait plaisir, merci. Déjà je suis contente que tu ais été émue de voir Jack pleurer, c'était le but recherché un peu. Ensuite, j'ai enfin vu ton dessin. Il est vraiment beau ! Je n'ai jamais su dessiner, et je considère comme une réussite d'avoir pu t'inspirer cela ! Merci beaucoup de l'avoir partagé avec moi.

* * *

_6__ème Jour :_

Jack Frost renifla bruyamment et toussota. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les dernières perles d'eau avaient eu le temps de cristalliser au coin de ses yeux. Il avait pleuré de tristesse à l'idée de disparaître. D'impuissance à être enchaîner ici, alors qu'une violente bataille se préparait, entre Pitch et les légendes. De colère de n'avoir rien pu faire, que ce soit pour se libérer, ou pour apaiser la tristesse de l'esprit noir...

Désormais, Jack avait beaucoup de mal à voir l'autre esprit comme son ennemi. Il ne lui renvoyait plus que l'image d'une âme torturée. En d'autres circonstances, leur relation aurait pu être toute autre... L'esprit de l'hiver leva son regard bleu glace vers la fenêtre. A voir la lumière du soleil qui léchait les ténèbres, le matin était déjà bien avancé.

Il avait passé le reste du temps entre des moments de semi inconscience et des moments, comme celui ci, un peu plus lucide. Jack laissa échapper un râle de douleur en retombant contre le mur. Il aurait voulu être fort jusqu'au bout, pouvoir accepter sa mort, comme les grands guerriers des comptes d'autre fois : Dignement, la tête haute, sans regret. Mais il continuait de se débattre, sentant sa vie lui être enlevée par ses chaînes.

S'il avait renoncé, depuis deux jours déjà, à briser ses entraves, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa vie glisser hors de son corps si facilement. Il essayait de la retenir en lui, repoussant les ténèbres de la mort qui semblaient déjà lécher ses chairs. Ce combat pour retarder l'échéance, crispait douloureusement ses muscles déjà meurtris, et lui provoquait de brumeuses hallucinations cauchemardesques.

C'était sans doute à cause de cet état maladif que Jack n'avait pas vu Pitch rentré dans la pièce. Ou bien peut être venait-il vraiment d'arriver ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'esprit noir était désormais adossé au mur, assis sur le sol en face de lui. Jack releva légèrement la tête et eu un pauvre sourire.

Le silence s'étira alors, pas un silence gênant, non, un silence calme et tranquille. Les deux esprits se regardaient l'un l'autre, partageant leur présence, sans échanger un seul mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, et en cet instant il n'y avait rien à dire, juste un moment de partage.

Pitch offrait simplement une présence à l'esprit de l'hiver, pour lui éviter de mourir seul et oublié dans cette pièce. Il n'était peut être pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit. Mais c'était mieux que rien non ? Et Jack était dans le même cas, il essayait de paraître le plus calme et détendu possible. Il voulait que pour une fois, une seule fois au moins, le maître de la peur ne se sente pas seul et incompris, au fond des ténèbres.

Chacun voulait penser les plais de l'autre, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient aperçu que leur douleurs respectives se faisaient écho. Mais aucun n'avait les mots pour faire passer ce qu'il ressentait, et la situation n'était pas la plus propice possible. Jack oscillait entre lucidité et inconscience, pendant que Pitch menait une véritable croisade contre lui même.

Le maître de la Peur aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Il appréciait Jack Frost, le seul à avoir vraiment tenté de le comprendre, le seul à lui avoir tendu la main depuis des siècles. Si seulement ils s'étaient compris plutôt... Mais quand on est plongé dans les ténèbres, il est parfois difficile de relever la tête de sa propre douleur, pour s'apercevoir que l'on est jamais totalement seul, qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui partage une situation similaire...

Pitch se mordit la lèvre, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, il ne voulait pas que Jack meurt devant ses yeux. Mais même s'il le libérait maintenant, l'esprit de l'hiver serait trop faible pour survivre. La seule façon d'inverser le processus serait de lui rendre une partie conséquente de ses pouvoirs.

Or, Pitch se retrouvait en conflit contre lui même, s'il agissait ainsi il devrait dire adieu à sa vengeance qu'il avait mit prés de cinquante ans à préparer. Mais malgré son attachement à Jack, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette haine profonde qu'il nourrissait envers les autres gardiens. Cette haine qui le rongeait depuis des décennies, celle là même qui avait été son moteur durant tout ce temps, l'empêchant de sombrer complètement dans les ténèbres.

A mesure que le temps passait en silence, la pièce s'éclairait de plus en plus, le maître des ombres relâchait peu à peu ses pouvoirs. Et un pâle soleil parvient bientôt à jeter ses rayons tendres sur le corps éprouvé de Jack Frost. Pitch détailla l'autre esprit du regard, s'attardant sur ses cheveux blancs comme neige, sa peau pâle, sa silhouette fine.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage de l'esprit noir. Il avait préparé son retour avec une minutie et une patience royale, rien ne pouvait causer sa défaite cette fois. Pourtant le voilà affaissé, dans la même pièce que son ennemi juré, à deux doigts de renoncer. Il avait capturé Jack avec l'idée de le briser à petit feu durant sept jours. Mais finalement, c'était sa victime qui avait réussi à détruire, en frappant avec suffisamment de précision, la muraille d'ombres derrière laquelle son cœur avait été emprisonné. L'ironie de la chose arracha un rire sarcastique à l'esprit des cauchemars.

Le maître de la Peur ferma un instant les yeux en se redressant, puis il se dirigea vers le mur encore plongé dans les ténèbres. Il devait réfléchir encore un peu pour tenter de prendre une décision. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il occupe suffisamment les quatre gardiens, afin de s'assurer une parfaite tranquillité jusqu'au lendemain. Il jeta un dernier regard ver le corps de l'esprit de l'hiver, gémissant dans les hallucinations de l'inconscience. Puis, l'esprit des ombres sorti de la pièce.

Peu de temps après le départ du maître des lieux, une mini-fée pointa prudemment le bout de son nez à la seule entrée qu'elle avait pu dénicher sur le flanc de la montagne, plongé dans les ténèbres. Ces ombres, loin d'être naturelles, étaient provoquées par un pouvoir maléfique puissant, qui faisait se hérisser ses petites plumes multicolores.

Ce qu'elle vit dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre lui arracha un couinement de surprise, et lui fit vite oublier toute prudence. Quenotte se précipita vers son ami, attaché au mur, Jack semblait malade et épuisé. Cette impression se confirma quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

L'esprit de l'hiver était pâle, bien plus qu'à la normale, et de petites gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front brûlant de fièvre. Son corps était parcouru de léger spams, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose. La fièvre peut être, mais elle n'en était pas sûre... Quenotte posa ses petites mains sur la joue de Jack, ce dernier réagit, reprenant un peu conscience.

__ Quenotte, c'est toi ? Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?_ Souffla l'esprit de l'hiver.

La mini-fée se pelotonna dans le cou de son ami. De part ce qu'ils avaient vécut, elle s'était beaucoup attachée au jeune esprit. Et il lui arrivait de prendre le temps de jouer un peu avec lui quand ils se croisaient au détour de leur travail respectif. Lors des réunions entre les gardiens, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour accompagner sa maîtresse, et elle accueillait Jack avec enthousiasme. La petite fée était heureuse d'avoir retrouvée son ami, mais le voir dans un tel état d'épuisement intense lui fendait le cœur.

Sentant les plumes douces de la petite fée lui chatouiller le cou, Jack accentua le contact et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il ne savait pas comment Quenotte avait réussi à le trouver, mais il était heureux de la voir. Il espérait simplement que Pitch et ses créatures d'ombre ne lui ferraient pas de mal. Mais le maître de la Peur n'avait aucune raison de s'attaquer à une petite fée, n'est-ce-pas ? Quenotte resta contre l'esprit de l'hiver un moment, elle aurait du partir, mais elle hésitait à le laisser seul.

Soudain, le maître de la Peur sortit des ombres et s'approcha de Jack. La mini fée se tapie dans le pull bleu couvert de givre, alors qu'une colère sourde s'emparait d'elle. Le responsable de l'état pitoyable de son ami était là, et elle avait bien envie de sortir de sa cachette pour le piquer de son petit bec jusqu'au sang.

Mais que pouvait une mini-fée contre le maître des ténèbres en personne ? Quenotte resta donc cachée, observant leur ennemi. Et une étrange lueur dans le regard or de ce dernier éveilla sa curiosité. Regardait-il vraiment Jack Frost avec... tendresse ?

Pitch détailla longuement le corps à la peau pâle, affaissé contre le mur. L'esprit de l'hiver s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'inconscience. Les traits de son visage se déformaient au grès de ses gémissement, et sa respiration était quelque peu chaotique. Le corps s'agita en gémissant, tirant faiblement sur ses entraves.

Le maître des ombres s'approcha de Jack et effleura de ses doigts fins les chaînes noires qui retenaient l'esprit de l'hiver. Celles ci se détendirent en s'allongeant, permettant au corps inconscient de glisser sur le coté, dans une position un peu moins douloureuse. Pitch aurait aussi pu supprimer les entraves qui ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité. Mais il craignait que détacher prématurément l'esprit de l'hiver ne l'achève pour de bon. Les menottes se briseraient d'elles même, au septième jour.

Pitch s'agenouilla près de l'esprit de l'hiver, et remarquant les perles de sueurs sur son front, il fronça les sourcils. L'esprit noir déposa doucement sa main sur la joue de Jack, dans une tendre caresse. Il n'avait peut-être pas la peau aussi glaciale que l'esprit de l'hiver, mais il espérait que ce contact froid apaise un peu la fièvre.

Finalement, le maître de la Peur s'assit au chevet de Jack, continuant à caresser son visage. Il devinait que le jeune esprit luttait en ce moment pour garder le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, ainsi que le peu de vie. Quand à Pitch, il luttait contre lui même pour réussir à prendre la décision la plus dure, et la plus importante, de toute sa longue vie d'immortelle.

Au bout d'un long moment il soupira profondément et se redressa. Il lui restait la nuit pour réussir à faire le trie dans ses pensées. Pour réussir à renoncer, soit à son attachement au jeune esprit du froid, soit à sa vengeance si longtemps convoitée. Pitch allait disparaître dans les ombres qui lui léchaient déjà les pieds quand il s'immobilisa, hésitant.

Il avait sentit la présence de la mini-fée. Devait-il la capturer pour qu'elle ne menace pas ses plans ? Ou était-ce inutile ? Finalement, le maître de la Peur eu un sourire mauvais, et acheva de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Que cette petite fée aille prévenir les autres gardiens, il lui suffirait de les ralentir suffisamment demain matin. Car après tout, c'était son terrain ici, son royaume, il en était le maître absolu. Et quand il se déciderait à laisser les gardiens pénétrer son antre, ce serait pour qu'ils y récupèrent Jack Frost, vivant... ou à l'état de cadavre.

Quenotte resta un long moment interdite après la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Pitch, faisant preuve de douceur et de tendresse à l'égard de Jack, alors même qu'il tentait de le tuer ? Voilà qui était bien surprenant... Puis, sortant de sa cachette elle secoua vivement la tête.

Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert le repère de Pitch, elle devait en avertir les gardiens. Elle déposa une petite main sur la joue de Jack, la fière avait baissé et il semblait un peu plus serin. La mini fée allait partir quand un gémissement de l'esprit de l'hiver l'a retint.

__ Quenotte, tu leur diras que je les remercie, d'accord ? Tu diras aux gardiens que je les remercie de m'avoir accepter comme un des leurs ces dernières années._

Jack avait murmuré ses mots en un sourire, les yeux à demi ouvert. La petit fée se rapprocha de lui les mains sur les hanches, et émit un sifflement d'indignation. Pourquoi l'esprit de l'hiver parlait-il comme s'il n'allait plus jamais revoir les gardiens ? Jack sourit doucement et tendit ses mains, un peu plus libres, vers Quenotte pour caresser ses plumes. Au passage, il remercia mentalement Pitch pour avoir rallongé ses chaines.

__ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Mais tu leur diras, s'il te plait ? Maintenant part ! _

Il avait accompagné ses derniers mots en poussant légèrement la petite fée de ses doigts. Celle ci lui jeta un dernier regard, et partit à contre cœur. Jack s'allongea plus confortablement au sol, et tenta de ne pas trop penser : il avait déjà bien assez pleuré comme ça.

Quenotte vola aussi vite que ses petites ailes le lui permettaient jusqu'au pôle nord. Elle entra dans l'atelier du Père Noël, évitât un avion de bois et quelques yétis, et déboula dans le salon. Fée était avachie sur un fauteuil, ce qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais, la fatigue se lisait dans chacune des lignes de son corps à demi oiseaux. Nord ne n'avait pas fière allure non plus, à coudé à la table massive, où trônait toujours le bâton solitaire de Jack Frost.

Quand Fée remarqua l'arrivée de sa protégée elle se redressa vivement pour voler à sa rencontre.

__Quenotte ! Mais où étais-tu, bon sang ! On s'est toutes inquiétées ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de disparaître comme ça, surtout en ce moment ?_

Se faisant elle serra la mini fée contra elle, qui couina légèrement. Nord ne pu s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation.

_ _Fée, laisse la respirer la petite !_

La gardienne des souvenirs relâcha son étreinte.

_ _Oups..._

Quenotte fronça un instant le nez, puis se reprit et commença à pépier dans tous les sens, avec un débit si rapide, que Fée lui faisait signe de se calmer avec ses mains. A mesure que Quenotte avançait dans son récit, le visage de la femme oiseau se décomposait. Finalement, la gardienne se tourna vers Nord avec un visage grave.

_ _Nord, rappelle Sab et Bunny. Quenotte a trouvé le repère de Pitch !_

L'intéressé ouvrit de grands yeux et obéit.

Depuis quelques temps, les gardiens se relayaient pour combattre les bêtes d'ombres du maître de la Peur. Bunny et Sab, percevant l'appelle de Nord, mirent fin aux combats et se rendirent au pôle. Le récit des péripéties de Quenotte fut fait à l'ensemble des gardiens.

_ _Et... Jack nous remercie... de ce qu'on a fait pour lui... _Acheva de traduire Fée, dans un effort intense pour ne pas pleurer

Le silence s'étira alors que les gardiens comprenaient que l'esprit de l'hiver, lui même, semblait penser qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Fée porta ses mains à sa poitrine, traduisant dans ce geste le sentiment de tous. Leurs cœurs se serraient douloureusement à l'idée de perdre le plus jeune à jamais. Il fessait parti des leurs, et maintenant mieux que n'importe quand, ils le ressentaient au fond d'eux même...

Bunny finit par exploser, montrant vivement sa colère envers Pitch, l'insultant avec un flot intarissable de noms d'oiseaux. Nord, plus tempéré, réfléchissait à un plan d'action, il parla alors d'une voix forte pour calmer le lapin de Pâques.

_ _Nous devons essayer d'intervenir, même si c'est peut-être nous jeter dans un piège ! Nous allons tous prendre un peu de repos, et nous nous mettrons en route. Ta fée pourra nous guider ?_

Demanda Nord à la gardienne des souvenirs, juste pour être sûr. La femme oiseau hocha la tête en réponse. Sab et elle regagnèrent rapidement leur chambres, trop abattus par la fatigue, et le fait de savoir Jack Frost très affaibli. Alors que Nord soutenait à Bunny que le repos était nécessaire. Le Père Noël ne mit pas trop de temps à faire admettre au lapin cet état de fait.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Fée se posa sur le lit et s'enveloppa dans ses bras. Quenotte regarda longuement sa maîtresse, puis vint lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. La gardienne ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ _Mais... Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? _Demanda-t-elle interdite.

Quenotte haussa les épaules, elle était autant dans incompréhension que la gardienne. Après un moment de silence cette dernière s'allongea et invita sa petite fée à faire de même. Il leur fallait du repos, à tous.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Rendez-vous vendredi pour la suite et fin de cette histoire !


	8. Septième jour

_**Sept jours pour tout recommencer**_

Les cinq légendes (_Rise of the Guardians_ )

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos review, vos fav' et 'follow'. Mais les vrais remerciements sont tout en bas de cette page. Aller voir !

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, le moment du choix. Dans ce chapitre, les sentiments de Pitch sont enfin révélés au grand jour.

En m'excusant une ultime fois pour les fautes d'orthographes, je vous laisse lire. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks. Et merci à Auro0109, pour son dessin qui illustre cette fic ! Son profil : auro0109. deviantart

_Réponse aux review des "invités"_

_Auro _: Bah je t'aurais reconnu hein, y avait que toi pour parler de deviantart ;). Merci beaucoup pour cette review. Un long chapitre ? Peut-être pas tant que cela, mais condensé en émotions ça j'espère ! Ça me fait plaisir que savoir que tu attends la suite avec tant attention. Un dessin pour me remercier ? Waou ! Alors là je suis vraiment contente, c'est un super cadeau ça ! :D

_Anonyme_ : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de savoir que j'arrive à susciter de l'émotion chez mes lecteurs X). J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre antaut que le reste ;)

_hinata-lou_ : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit commentaire. C'est toujours plaisant ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

_7__ème Jour _

Le maître de la Peur était assis dos au mur, une jambe repliée contre son torse, détaillant le jeune esprit de l'hiver. Il suivit du regard les lignes de ce corps largement éprouvé, allongé sur le flan, ses mains liées posaient devant son visage. Les pâles rayons du soleil levant, venaient caresser la peau blanche. Un profond soupir échappa au maître des ombres, et il s'approcha de Jack, s'agenouillant au près de ce dernier.

La fièvre avait baissé, mais la respiration était sifflante, et ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes pour laisser passer un peu d'air. Pitch caressa doucement la joue du jeune esprit, avant de le saisir délicatement par les épaules pour l'asseoir contre le mur. Le mouvement arracha à peine un soupir au corps inconscient. Pitch s'assit ensuite contre le mur, à côté de Jack. Un moment de silence passa, puis la voix du maître des lieux s'éleva:

__ Jack, je ne sais pas si tu peux encore m'entendre... Mais sache que je tiens à te remercier, tu m'as apporté énormément en quelques jours. Malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait, et celui que j'ai fait à tes amis gardiens... Tu m'as apporté plus de présence en sept jours, que tout ce que je me serais permis d'espérer dans ma vie d'immortel..._

Le maître de la peur se tu, et regarda du coin de l'œil le visage de Jack, aux traits finement dessinés. Pitch posa sa main sur le poignet de l'esprit de l'hiver, où se trouvait encore les vilaines marques de brûlure qu'il s'était infligé en tentant de se dégager de ses entraves. Le maître des ténèbres reprit alors :

_ _Vois-tu ? Je ne fais qu'un avec les ténèbres, ils ont toujours été mon seul horizon. Au point que j'en venais à les détester, à détester ma propre nature. Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé que je ne pouvais rien apporter de bien à ce monde. J'étais certain que l'homme de la lune s'était trompé en me choisissant... As-tu ressentis la même chose durant ces siècles de solitude ? _

Pitch cessa un instant de parler, comme s'il attendait une réponse de Jack. Bien sûr il n'y en eut aucune, aussi il continua :

_ _C'est de ce ressentiment, envers moi même, envers ce monde, envers l'homme de la lune et les gardiens, que naquit ma haine. Cette haine que je nourris toujours aujourd'hui, qui me ronge tout en me donnant la force d'avancer... Oui, détruire les gardiens, qui sont la matérialisation de la volonté de l'homme de la lune, est devenu ma raison de vivre. C'est cette haine qui me donnait la rage nécessaire pour me relever, quand ma seule envie était de disparaître._

La gorge de l'esprit noir se serra, mais il était bien décidé à finir son monologue. Jack avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui, il lui devait bien ça. Pitch se décala un peu, pour regarder bien en face les yeux, irrémédiablement clos, de l'esprit de l'hiver.

__ Si seulement les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement. Il aurait suffi de tellement peu... Que je ne sois pas si colérique et irréfléchi... Que quelqu'un me tende la main, vienne me guider... Mais je suis maléfique de nature, je fais Peur à tout le monde... Et je ne sais vivre que comme ça..._

L'esprit noir posa sa main sur la joue de Jack, en une tendre caresse.

_ _Mais toi, toi tu as su dépasser tout ça. Tu m'as tendu la main malgré ma nature. Tu as su ne pas répéter les erreurs des autres._

Pitch ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de sourire. Cela ferrait plaisir à l'esprit de l'amusement de le voir sourire, non ? Le maître des ombres se trouva très idiot... Jack ne _pouvait_ plus le voir, maintenant qu'il était inconscient. Mais tant pis, ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce.

_ _Mais surtout Jack, tu m'as permis d'avoir un autre point de vu sur ce que je suis... Tu m'as dis que la nature avait besoin de la pose imposée par le froid de l'hiver, pour mieux refleurir au printemps, n'est ce pas ? Et bien la Peur que je provoque, les ténèbres que je contrôle, sont aussi utiles à l'équilibre. Tu me l'avais bien dis non ? Tu avais raison... _

Pitch chercha ses mots un instant. Comment bien exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ?

__ Imagine une bougie. Si on l'allume en plein jour, cette petite flamme vacillante ne s'épanouira pas beaucoup sous la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Mais si on l'allume dans les ombres de la nuit, alors sa flamme révélera toute sa beauté, toute sa puissance. Elle sera une source d'espoirs, d'émerveillement, de rêves, elle rappellera des souvenirs... Et permettra même le jeu... Tu comprends Jack ? Tu peux terminer la comparaison seul, non ?_

Le maître des ombres soupira doucement, l'esprit de l'hiver n'était pas en état de répondre.

__ Je suis la nuit, toi et les autres gardiens vous êtes la bougie. Je suis nécessaire à l'équilibre, car je suis votre opposé. Je vous permets de vous épanouir pleinement, démontrant toute votre puissance... Peut-être même que ça pourrait fonctionner dans les deux sen_s... Termina Pitch dans un murmure.

Il posa ensuite son front contre celui de Jack, et ravala une espèce de sanglot.

_ _Je suis désolé Jack... Tu m'as tant apporté... Et je n'ai décelé que la sincérité dans ton regard quand tu as tenté de m'aider... Je ne devrais pas hésiter... Pourtant, je ne peux faire taire cette haine qui gronde en moi. Comme je te l'ai dis, elle fait partie de mon être, a toujours était là, elle est ce qui me pousse à avancer..._

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Jack arrivait plutôt bien à saisir ce que Pitch lui disait. Il avait l'impression d'être loin, très loin de son corps, plongé dans les ténèbres, mais il parvenait à se raccrocher aux paroles de Pitch. Malheureusement, son corps ne lui obéissait plus depuis un moment, il n'avait pas la force de faire le moindre geste pour répondre au maître des ombres.

Pourtant ces paroles réchauffaient son cœur, qui était déjà entouré par les ténèbres de la mort. Jack était heureux de savoir que ses efforts n'avaient pas été totalement vint. Qu'il avait réussi à apaiser un peu la souffrance du maître de la Peur. Qu'il avait peut-être même posé les bases, encore discrètes, d'un dialogue nouveau entre l'esprit noir et les gardiens.

Jack voulait sourire au maître des lieux, mais celui ci, à nouveau adossé à côté de lui, ne vit pas les petites fossettes se creuser au coins des lèvres fines. Par contre, il sentit bientôt le corps de l'esprit de l'hiver s'affaisser contre son épaule. Mais Pitch fut incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un mouvement voulu, ou simplement de la perte d'équilibre d'un corps que le vie délaisse.

Néanmoins, un discret sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et il profita du contact froid qu'il ressentait au touché du jeune esprit. Jack aussi se raccrochait à ce contact qui le rassurait, il sentait les dernières bribes de vie lui échapper, et il était trop faible pour tenter de les retenir.

Bizarrement, il se trouvait bien trop lucide. Peut-être parce que la douleur, qui embrumait son esprit, s'en était allée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il percevait sa mort arrivée, rapide et lente à la fois. Il tenta de se rassurer en pensant que c'était comme s'endormir. Car visiblement, s'était ainsi qu'il allait s'éteindre, doucement, sans douleurs ni souffrances.

Ce que Jack ne pouvait pas percevoir, c'était que son corps lui même retrouvait son apparence humaine, à l'approche de la fin de sa vie d'immortel. Ses cheveux notamment, reprenaient peu à peu une teinte plus foncée. Pitch observait du coin de l'œil l'étrange phénomène, mais il était concentré sur autre chose.

En effet, il sentait les gardiens aux portes de son royaume des ténèbres. Il fallait juste que ses bêtes des ombres les retiennent encore un peu. Car au vu du changement de ton des cheveux de l'esprit de l'hiver, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

Soudain, Jack se sentit sombrer, il fut comme aspiré par un gouffre de ténèbres purs. Et seul le noir complet recueillit son âme, annihilant ses sens. Au même moment, les menottes s'ouvrirent, dans un claquement sec. Pitch se redressa vivement, en rassemblant ses pouvoirs, voilà le moment qu'il attendait. Le seul moyen de sauver l'esprit de l'hiver était de lui rendre une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Or, si Pitch l'avait fait alors que les menottes étaient encore en place, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Elles auraient aussitôt aspiré le pouvoir revenu. Et le maître des ténèbres avait craint que briser les menottes prématurément, n'achève brusquement et définitivement, le jeune esprit. Mais en laissant les entraves faire leur œuvre jusqu'au bout, et s'ouvrirent d'elles même, Pitch espérait qu'il y aurait un moment de flottement, durant lequel il pourrait choisir d'agir, ou non.

La décision fut soudain plus facile et plus évidente qu'après des jours de réflexion. Pitch ne voulait pas laisser mourir celui qui lui avait tant apporter en à peine une semaine. Les pouvoirs, qu'il rassemblait autour de lui, prirent la forme d'un cheval dont la taille au garrot dépassait celle de son créateur. L'animal fait de sable noir, avec des reflets argentés qui lui parcouraient le corps, frappa le sol de son sabot puissant.

Pitch flatta le chanfrein de la bête, qui renâcla. Il était indéniable, en voyant cette entité toute en force, que les ténèbres et le froid se complétaient. Malheureusement, les pouvoirs du maître de la Peur et ceux de Jack étaient déjà bien trop mêlés pour être dissociés. Pitch avait essayé de condenser au mieux la puissance glaciale, mais elle restait étroitement liée aux ténèbres. Le maître des ombres espérait que cette aura noire ne ferrait pas trop de mal à l'esprit de l'hiver.

Il y avait plusieurs façons de transmettre des pouvoirs à un autre esprit, mais l'une d'elle était bien plus efficace et rapide que toutes les autres. Sur un geste de la main, Pitch fit disparaître le cheval noir et argent, et s'imprégna de sa puissance. Il se pencha alors vers Jack Frost, adossé au mur, approchant son visage du sien.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, à l'instant où le souffle de Pitch effleura la peau pâle et froide. Puis, fermant à demi les yeux, il fit doucement se rencontrer leur lèvres, y exerçant une tendre pression. La froideur des lèvres de Jack fit légèrement frémir le maître des ombres.

Le pouvoir coula d'un corps à l'autre, et les deux esprits furent auréolés d'une lumière d'un gris brillant. Alors que les cheveux, alors d'un brun très clair, de l'esprit de l'hiver, prenaient une teinte grise sombre. Il faudrait plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois, pour que son corps évacue complètement le pouvoir des ténèbres... Mais au moins, il serait vivant.

Le processus se terminait, et Pitch allait s'écarter quand, à sa plus grande surprise, Jack répondit au baiser en reprenant conscience. Le jeune esprit accentua timidement le contact tendre, qui était si agréable. Le cœur de Pitch s'en retrouva gonflé d'une joie intense, alors qu'il entourait de ses bras les épaules du plus jeune. Celui ci trouva même la force nécessaire pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Les deux esprits restèrent un moment ainsi, s'enivrant et gravant au plus profond de leur être le touché de l'autre. Le tout dans un instant de partage complice d'un contacte oublié, bien au delà de la simple amitié. Puis, Pitch s'écarta, arrachant un petit grognement de protestation instinctif à l'esprit de l'hiver. Le maître des ombres plongea son regard or dans celui bleu glace de Jack.

_ _Les autres gardiens arrivent. _Se justifia l'esprit noir.

Et alors qu'il se redressait, une main froide se resserra sur sa tunique.

_ _On se reverra ?_ Demanda Jack d'une voix enrouée.

Pitch eu un instant de surprise, puis il prit le jeune esprit dans ses bras, nichant la tête aux cheveux désormais gris dans son cou.

_ _D'une façon ou d'une autre, oui. Et tu avais peut-être raison Jack, il est peut-être possible de trouver un moyen pour qu'une cohabitation plus pacifique s'installe entre moi et les gardiens._

Le maître de la Peur se tue, puis ajouta en un murmure joueur à l'oreille de Jack :

_ _Et puis, les ténèbres et le froid s'accordent bien. Mais c'est aussi le cas de la Peur et de l'amusement, n'est ce pas ? _

L'esprit de l'hiver hocha vivement la tête, toujours nichée dans le cou de son aîné :

_ _Oui !_ Approuva-t-il, d'un ton encore un peu roque. _La preuve, les enfants se racontent des histoires de fantômes pour se faire peur en jouant, le soir._

Pitch affirma à son tour l'idée, puis, il se dégagea et disparut dans les ombres, non sans murmurer un ''merci, Jack''. L'intéressé se cala contre le mur, encore très fatigué. Il murmura lui aussi un remerciement, à l'adresse de celui avec qui il partageait désormais un lien intimiste.

Après le départ du maître de la Peur, les murs de la pièce furent délaissés pour la première fois de toutes ombres. Dévoilant des parois de pierres nues, un tunnel s'ouvrait sur le mur à gauche de Jack, et c'est de là qu'arrivèrent les gardiens.

Il affichèrent tous des têtes plus ou moins différentes, mais leurs attitudes étaient globalement partagées entre stupeur et colère, inquiétude et soulagement. Aucun d'eux ne jugea utile de s'arrêter sur le léger changement de ton des cheveux de Jack Frost. Leur ami était vivant, et affichait même un petit sourire, c'était le principal.

Nord souleva le jeune esprit, avec une délicatesse qui contrastait nettement avec sa taille imposante. Les gardiens s'empressèrent ensuite de quitter cette pièce qu'ils tenaient responsable de touts leurs malheurs de ces derniers jours. Une fois en dehors du royaume des ombres, le Père Noël assit Jack contre un arbre.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit lorsqu'il ressentit la neige sous son corps. Son élément lui avait tant manqué durant sa semaine de captivité. Il remua et y enfonça ses doigts, savourant ce contact froid et humide, qui crissait sous son touché. Il remercia mentalement Pitch d'avoir placé la porte de son royaume dans une étendue neigeuse. Un vent glacial vint alors entourer l'esprit de l'hiver, caressant sa peau pâle, ébouriffant avec tendresse ses cheveux gris.

Jack respira à plein poumon l'air froid, et laissa échapper un petit rire plein de joie. Il ouvrit ensuite doucement les yeux, il fut d'abord aveuglé par les rayons du soleil couchant, qui miroitaient sur la neige. Puis, il se réhabitua doucement à la lumière aux couleurs feu. Il observa tour à tour Nord, Bunny, Sab et Fée, qui guettaient le moindre de ses mouvements d'un œil inquiet.

Le marchand de rêve s'approcha alors de lui, pour lui tendre son bâton, que Jack empoigna d'une prise ferme. Aussitôt, le bois réagit au contact de son maître, et se couvrit d'une couche de givre aux arabesques compliquées. Jamais l'esprit de l'hiver n'aurait imaginé être séparé si longtemps de son fidèle bout de bois. Et il se promit à cet instant que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

Jack s'appuya alors sur son bâton pour se relever. Malgré le fait qu'il titubait, il tenait à se redresser seul, pour rassurer ses amis sur son état, aussi repoussa-t-il l'aide de Fée. Une fois bien débout sur ses deux jambes il regarda les autres gardiens avec un franc sourire. Leurs visages se détendirent enfin, laissant échapper des soupirs de soulagement.

_ _Ne nous refais plus jamais une peur pareille ! _S'exclama Bunny en menaçant du regard l'esprit de l'hiver. _Tu nous as causé que des soucis depuis une semaine ! _

Malgré tout le mal que se donnait le lapin de Pâque, il n'était pas bien dur de distinguer son affection pour l'esprit du froid, dans son attitude.

_ _Bon retour parmi nous, Jack ! _Enchaîna Nord, en serrant ce dernier dans une étreinte paternelle.

_ _On s'est tous inquiétés pour toi._ Assura Fée d'une voix douce, en serrant les mains froides du jeune esprit dans les siennes.

Sab lui, créa des feus d'artifices de sable de rêve autour de sa tête, et tourna sur lui même, le tout pour montrer sa joie. Jack eu alors un rire gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ _Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Vous m'avez tous manqué. Mais tout va bien maintenant._

L'esprit de l'hiver essuya des regards suspicieux, mais aucun ne fit la moindre remarque, les questions viendraient plus tard. Pourtant, Jack accrocha avec surprise un clin d'oeil complice de la gardienne des souvenirs. Entre ce que Quenotte lui avait révélé, et le changement de couleur des cheveux de son ami, elle réussissait à se faire une vague idée de ce qui avait pu se passer.

La mini-fée n'avait pas été autorisée à accompagner les gardiens dans le repère de Pitch, elle accueillerait Jack avec un balaie bruyant de pépiements joyeux. Justement, Nord sortait une boule à neige pour les faire rentrer au Pôle, l'heure n'était pas venue de s'attaquer à Pitch. Ils avaient récupéré le plus jeune, et d'un accord tacite, ils savaient tous que c'était là le seul fait qui importait vraiment.

Jack détailla un à un les quatre gardiens devant lui, puis reporta son regard vers la montagne. Cette épreuve leur avait beaucoup apporté à Pitch et lui. Si le maître des cauchemars participait bel et bien à l'équilibre, arriverait-ils à le faire comprendre aux autres gardiens ? Arriveraient-ils à trouver une solution pour qu'une cohabitation pacifique s'installe entre eux ?

L'esprit de l'hiver aperçu une ombre s'agiter sur le flanc de la montagne, et il sourit doucement. Ça serait long et difficile, mais ces sept jours leur donnaient une occasion de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Parce qu'ils avaient créé un lien fort entre Pitch et Jack. Parce que les gardiens avaient maintenant pleinement conscience que le plus jeune était l'un des leurs. Parce que l'esprit de l'hiver avait comprit des choses importantes sur la nature de Pitch, et vice versa. Passer d'ennemis de toujours à très bons amis semblait impossible. Mais peut-être qu'un échange mutuel, dans une indifférence relative pourrait être trouver.

Jack passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il avait encore la sensation des lèvres chaudes et douces de Pitch sur les siennes. De ce contacte si particulier, emplit de tendresse et de chaleur, qui l'avait entouré et tiré des ténèbres. Comment leur relation étrange, basée sur la compréhension de l'autre et le partage de douleurs et de blessures semblables, allait-elle évoluer ?

_ _Jack ?_

La voix de Nord, avec ce ton quasi paternel, sortit l'esprit de l'hiver de ses pensées. Les gardiens l'attendaient, le sourire aux lèvres, sur le seuil du portail magique. Jack leur sourit en retour et s'avança vers son étrange, mais heureuse, famille. La lune montante brilla avec force, pour caresser de ses rayons d'argent, la peau pâle du jeune esprit. Il était un gardien lui aussi.

Alors oui, les choses allaient changer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais forcément pour le meilleur. Car ces sept jours avait été ceux des choix et des révélations. Ces sept jours de douleur allaient leur permettre _de tout recommencer._

* * *

Et voilà, alors vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?

Que va-t-il advenir de la relation naissante entre Pitch et Jack ? Va-t-elle se concrétiser vers quelque chose de plus fort ? Ou vont-ils continuer à jouer avec les limites de l'intimité ? Pitch va-t-il réussir à instaurer un climat plus calme avec les autres gardiens ? Je vous laisse seuls juges pour répondre à ces questions, chacun à votre manière.

Et voilà, maintenant je dois l'écrire : _**FIN**_

Et croyez moi, ça me fait quelque chose que d'écrire ce simple mot ici.

_Et place aux remerciements_ :

Oui, car ce simple mot met un point final à cette aventure que j'ai eu plaisir à vivre à vos côtés. Ça paraîtra peut-être un peu idiot à certains, mais cette fic a dépassé toutes mes espérances. Terminer cette première fic à chapitres, était déjà une réussite de mon point de vu. Mais voir qu'elle a suscité autant de retours positifs, que vous êtes venus chapitre après chapitre, suivre cette histoire avec attention. Cela, me fait vraiment plaisir, et m'encourage dans mes autres écrits. Alors merci :

Merci à vous pour vos review : HikaruMichaels, Raiu-Chan, Chibi Goldfish, Sweety Nightmare, Kaisuky, hinatalou, Auro, Renard bleu, Anonyme, BluHair, SoeRaven, Death's Cry.

Merci à vous pour vos fav' et 'follow' sur cette fic.

Merci à vous pour m'avoir lu, tout simplement.

Et enfin, je remercie les autres auteurs de fanfiction de ce site. Sans leurs écrits, je n'aurais peut-être jamais eu le courage d'écrire à mon tour. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais pu canaliser mon imagination, pour élaborer cette histoire. Mais aussi toutes les autres, d'ailleurs.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon monologue. Peut-être aurais-je l'occasion de recroiser certains d'entre vous, alors...

A bientôt !


End file.
